Haine et Vengeance
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post OST, Jack a abandonné Angelica sur une île et la jeune femme est décidée à se venger. Et comble de malchance pour Jack qui cherche un moyen de sortir son Pearl de la bouteille dans laquelle l'a mis Blackbeard, elle n'est pas la seule…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Les personnages hormis quelques OC ne sont pas à moi**

_**Bonjour à tous, comme promis voici donc le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction dans le monde des pirates. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

Cela faisait six jours qu'elle pourrissait sur l'île sans voir le moindre navire à l'horizon. Six jours à se nourrir de noix de coco et des poissons qu'elle réussissait à pêcher lorsque Dieu était avec elle. Six jours qu'elle fixait la poupée vaudou que l'océan lui avait rapportée.

Le second jour de son exil, elle avait piqué le bras de la poupée qui représentait Jack.

Le troisième jour, elle l'avait déshabillée puis rhabillée en ricanant à la pensée que le souci du détail du sorcier qui l'avait faite n'était pas allé jusqu'à représenter ses attributs masculins dont elle se serait fait un plaisir de faire de la charpie.

Le quatrième, elle avait tordu sa jambe.

Le cinquième, elle l'avait déshabillée de nouveau, à croire que plus que tout autre chose le sexe lui manquait.

Et aujourd'hui, le sixième, elle avait compris que le sort qui liait la poupée à Jack était désormais inefficace.

Mais… aucun sort n'était jamais totalement éteint ainsi que le lui avait enseigné son père au cours des quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Aussi, Angelica rangea t'elle précieusement la petite poupée Jack en attendant de trouver un homme capable de réveiller le lien qui l'unissait à Jack.

Là-dessus, la jeune femme se traina jusqu'à l'océan dans l'espoir d'une pêche fructueuse. Tout en fixant les flots, elle songea à tout ce qu'elle ferait à Jack Sparrow une fois qu'il serait en son pouvoir.

« Tu vas me payer ça Jack. » Marmonna-t-elle avant de s'aplatir dans l'eau chaude des Caraïbes, manquant du même coup le poisson qu'elle tentait d'attraper.

()()

Les yeux mi-clos, il fixa la jonque qui brûlait à l'horizon et un sourire haineux déforma son visage.

Derrière lui, Foam, son nouvel assistant qu'il avait rencontré dans un bouge infâme des Indes et qui avait d'ores et déjà fait ses preuves en matière d'assassinat, regarda la scène un bref instant et murmura.

« Etes-vous satisfait Monsieur ? »

L'homme grimaça.

« Satisfait ? Croyez-vous que je me satisfasse d'une simple jonque en flamme Mr Foam ? Non, il m'en faudra plus, beaucoup plus pour me venger. »

Foam garda le silence.

« Vous ne me demandez pas ce que je veux que vous fassiez ? Persifla l'homme.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse Earl Butler ? » Demanda docilement Foam.

Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent et prirent une expression haineuse.

« Je veux que vous débusquiez les pirates et que vous les tuiez. Je veux que vous trouviez Jack Sparrow.

- Jack Sparrow ?

- Diable mais dans quel trou avez-vous donc vécu Foam ? Cet homme est la pire engeance que les pirates aient jamais vomie sur les océans.

- Jamais entendu parler Earl, là d'où je viens, on se soucie peu de ce qui se passe sur les mers.

- Epargnez moi vos considérations larmoyantes sur l'existence que vous avez vécue avant que je vous sorte de votre fange Foam, je ne vous emploie pas pour ça. »

Foam se crispa légèrement et fit face à son employeur.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi m'employez-vous Earl Butler ?

- Il me semblait que même un imbécile saurait cela : pour trouver Jack Sparrow et me le ramener.

- Pas pour le tuer ?

- Non Foam, surtout pas. J'ai autre chose en tête pour lui. Maintenant faites donc votre travail et mêlez vous aux indigènes qui peuplent Singapour. Vous êtes issu de la même fange qu'eux, ce ne devrait pas être difficile pour vous de glaner des informations. »

Foam se crispa devant le mépris évident de son employeur mais hocha servilement la tête. Après tout, Teckett Butler était riche et il payait bien, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Au contraire, il venait à bénir le jour où, quelques mois plus tôt, l'homme l'avait surpris en une fâcheuse position qui aurait pu lui valoir la corde et lui avait proposé un emploi au lieu de le remettre aux autorités comme tout autre riche négociant anglais des Indes l'eut fait. Enfin il l'aurait béni s'il avait cru en une puissance supérieure or, la seule puissance à laquelle Foam croyait c'était à celle d'un couteau appuyé sur une gorge.

()()

Le soleil la brûlait de plus en plus et elle jeta un regard vague sur la noix de coco qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Son jus, rafraichissant et sucré, encore sur son menton Angelica se laissa aller en arrière.

Elle était tellement épuisée par la chaleur et les privations qu'elle en venait à espérer la mort. Non ! Pas la mort ! Sans cela comment pourrait-elle se venger de l'homme qui l'avait mise dans cette situation ?

Un soupir las lui échappa et elle se redressa lourdement. Elle devait trouver de quoi faire du feu, sans quoi elle risquait fort de mourir sur cette île et elle pressentait ce que ce ne serait pas indolore…

()()

« Alors Foam avez-vous appris quelque chose ? »

Foam évita de regarder la nuque de son employeur où courrait une cicatrice boursouflée qui s'enfonçait dans les plis de son vêtement jusqu'à son dos et répondit.

« Ce Sparrow que vous cherchez n'est pas venu à Singapour Earl Butler.

- Oh est-ce donc là tout ce que vous avez réussi à apprendre ? Le railla son employeur. Je commence à regretter l'impulsion généreuse qui m'a conduit à vous sauver de la corde.

- Mais on raconte qu'il était au large de Cuba, avec une femme. » Ajouta précipitamment Foam.

Une lueur s'alluma brièvement dans les yeux de Butler.

« Une femme, bien sûr… Et bien faisons route vers Cuba dans ce cas ! »

()()

Elle avait arrêté de compter.

Elle avait même arrêté de chercher à attraper des poissons, à présent trop faible pour ça.

La seule chose qui la maintenait en vie était la haine qui la consumait, aussi brûlante que le soleil qui brûlait sa peau et que le feu qu'elle se forçait à entretenir dans l'espoir qu'un navire l'aperçoive et vienne à sa rescousse.

Angelica passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et craquelées avant de s'effondrer.

C'était la fin.

« Maudit sois tu Jack Sparrow… » Coassa t'elle en serrant ses doigts autour de la poupée vaudou avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

()()

Depuis la chaloupe, Foam leva les yeux sur le navire où son maître l'attendait.

« Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé Mr Foam ?

- Pas grand-chose Earl, rien d'autre qu'une femme. Répondit Foam en se hissant à bord, la femme sur ses épaules.

- Une femme, jeta avec mépris Butler. Que voulez-vous donc que nous en fassions ? »

Foam songea qu'il avait quant à lui de nombreuses idées sur l'utilisation qu'il pourrait en faire mais ne pipa mot. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il pouvait être hautement risqué de contrarier Teckett Butler.

Ce dernier se pencha sur la femme.

« Elle est moribonde et je ne compte pas la soigner, jetez moi ça par-dessus bord. »

Réprimant un soupir déçu, Foam se pencha sur la fille et l'empoigna sous le regard de Butler. Ce faisant, les doigts de cette dernière se détendirent et laissèrent échapper ce qu'elle tenait.

« Une poupée, » se moqua Butler en ramassant cette dernière.

Là, Butler changea de couleur et se précipita vers Foam.

« Arrêtez.

- Je vous demande pardon Earl ?

- La fille, elle peut encore vivre, transportez la dans ma cabine et faites voile vers le port le plus proche, là dégotez moi un médecin. »

Foam, ébahi par cette générosité soudaine, obtempéra tandis que Butler posait un regard avide sur la poupée.

« Il semblerait ce que cette femme et moi nous ayons quelque chose en commun finalement… »


	2. Alliance

_**Coucou, déjà merci à Dulanoire et Holly pour leurs reviews **_

_**Dulanoire : merciiii celle-ci devrait être courte, une dizaine de chapitres je pense**_

_**Holly : espèce d'impie ! Butler comme Rhett Butler mdrrr et rien ne dit que tu aies raison mdrrr. Rooo c'est bien que tu haïsses des personnages, c'est raccord avec le titre ahem je sors. Et si Angie crève : plus d'histoire mdrrr**_

_**Voici donc la suite de mon histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Alliance**

La gorge sèche, Angelica battit des cils et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le regard d'abord trouble, elle discerna un visage puis sentit un roulis sous le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Ah notre invitée est réveillée, peut être va-t-elle enfin répondre à nos questions. » Persifla une voix à l'onctuosité factice.

Angelica passa la langue sur ses lèvres et jeta un regard envieux vers le broc d'eau posé sur la table.

« Foam. » Ordonna l'inconnu.

Le second homme dont le visage portait les stigmates d'une vie difficile, versa de l'eau dans une chopine et la lui présenta.

Angelica referma ses doigts tremblants autour de cette dernière et but à long traits, savourant avec un plaisir sans mélange la sensation de l'eau fraiche coulant dans sa gorge.

« Gracias. » Souffla-t-elle.

L'homme qui semblait être le chef se tourna vers Foam.

« Magnifique, je suppose que votre inutilité patente va jusqu'à ne pas parler espagnol Mr Foam ?

- Ma quoi ? » Bredouilla Foam.

L'autre soupira lourdement.

« Seigneur je n'ai jamais autant regretté votre prédécesseur qu'en cet instant… Parlez-vous oui ou non espagnol ?

- Elle parle espagnol ? S'étonna Foam.

- Je vais considérer ça comme un non. » Soupira l'homme.

Angelica, à présent bien réveillée, plissa les yeux en l'entendant et un sourire sarcastique se forma sur les lèvres du chef.

« Oh mais on dirait qu'un interprète sera superflu finalement…. »

Angelica se mordit les lèvres en réalisant que sa fatigue venait de lui faire commettre une erreur grossière.

« Si ? » Tenta-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

L'homme se crispa et lui adressa un regard peu amène.

« Par pitié épargnez-moi ces pitoyables tentatives pour me convaincre de votre incompréhension. Vous nous comprenez fort bien, admettez le et faites nous gagner du temps à tous. »

Angelica grimaça. De toute évidence le temps passé sur l'île avait émoussé ses réflexes de pirate. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour arranger les choses. Affectant l'air contrit, elle baissa les yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, le temps passé sur cette île et la honte qui est la mienne m'ont conduite a

- Votre nom, » la coupa l'autre avec impatience.

Angelica se raidit devant le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait l'habitude de commander et sous son apparence élégante, elle devina une main de fer.

« Angelica… Trudy.

- Cela ne sonne guère espagnol.

- Le nom de mon père, ma mère elle, était espagnole, » répondit Angelica sans se démonter.

Un sourire légèrement amusé se forma sur les lèvres de l'inconnu et il se tourna vers Foam.

« Laissez nous. »

Foam jeta un coup d'œil sceptique en direction d'Angelica et l'autre s'agaça.

« Allons obéissez. »

()()

Assis à même le sol et complétement ivre, Jack Sparrow s'empara de la bouteille la plus proche de lui.

« Comment te sortir de là ? » Maugréa t'il à l'intention du navire, qui soigneusement enfermé, semblait affronter une terrible tempête.

Le singe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur se précipita à la paroi avec une mimique agressive et Jack sursauta.

« Bugger, j'crois que j'arriverais jamais à m'y faire.

- C'était une bonne idée les chèvres, » tenta Gibbs.

Jack lui lança un regard éloquent et donna un coup de pied léger dans le sac qui contenait les prises de Blackbeard.

« Tellement de bouteilles, soupira t'il.

- Et même pas une goutte de rhum dedans, » se désola Gibbs.

A ces mots, le découragement submergea Jack et il se força à se reprendre.

« Non, il n'est pas dit que nous abandonnerons le Pearl. Si il est entré dans cette bouteille, il peut en sortir, reste à savoir comment.

- On pourrait la boire, tenta Gibbs.

- T'es vraiment qu'un ivrogne Gibbs, passe-moi le rhum.

- Bah c'est qu'y en a plus…

- Quoi ? Comment ça y'a plus de rhum ?

- On a tout bu. » Lui répondit Gibbs d'un ton désolé.

Jack se crispa et se leva avec difficultés.

« Cette fois ça suffit, on va aller voir une amie à moi, elle saura bien comment faire.

- Une amie ?

- Oui du moins elle l'était, l'est… Commença Jack d'un air de doute avant de se reprendre. Allez on y va. »

Gibbs se leva et Jack soupira outrageusement.

« Prend le sac !

- Oh euh oui. Et on va où ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles elle était à La Nouvelle Orléans, nous commencerons par là.

- Mais on a pas de bateau ! Enfin je veux dire, à part ceux qui sont dans ces bouteilles à la place du bon rhum qui devrait s'y trouver. »

Jack renonça à argumenter et tourna un regard brillant vers Gibbs.

« Mais on peut en réquisitionner un…

- Les affaires reprennent alors ?

- Les affaires reprennent. » Confirma Jack.

()()

Le dénommé Foam sorti, son employeur fixa Angelica.

« Bien Miss Trudy, la vérité ? »

Angelica déglutit.

« Je, j'étais au couvent, j'allais prononcer mes vœux et un homme m'a enlevée, il a, il a profité de moi puis m'a abandonnée sur une île déserte. Je suppose que c'est là que vous m'avez trouvée, je ne me souviens plus trop. Le soleil tapait si fort et Dieu

- Ne mêlez pas Dieu à tout ceci, » coupa l'homme.

Angelica avala brutalement sa salive tandis qu'il poursuivait.

« Je pourrais vous croire… Mais je suis navré Miss Trudy, il va falloir trouver mieux. »

Angelica se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il poursuivait.

« Les vêtements que vous portiez ne ressemblent pas à ceux d'une novice, par ailleurs vous étiez armée. Il n'y a qu'une seule circonstance qui occasionne l'abandon d'une personne armée d'un pistolet sur une île déserte.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Angelica avec une feinte innocence.

- Allons Miss Trudy, du moins si c'est bien votre nom, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Pirate. »

Angelica frémit et chercha du regard de quoi assommer l'homme avant de s'enfuir.

Ce dernier surprit son regard et éclata d'un rire froid.

« Voilà qui est mieux et qui trahit votre véritable nature. Maintenant que vous l'avez admis

- Je n'admets rien du tout !

- Miss Trudy, cessez de vous rendre ridicule et répondez à mes questions, il me serait déplaisant de vous remettre entre les mains du bourreau pour vous arracher ce que vous savez. »

Angelica leva les yeux sur lui et frémit. L'homme ne plaisantait pas.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Siffla-t-elle en désespoir de cause, consciente qu'en raison des privations qu'elle avait subies ces derniers jours, elle n'avait aucune chance face à l'homme.

Ce dernier sourit méchamment.

« Voilà qui est mieux. En vérité ce qui m'intrigue c'est ceci. » Déclara-t-il, brandissant la poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Jack.

Angelica ne put retenir un mouvement dans sa direction et l'homme recula.

« Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que c'est.

- Une poupée vaudou, marmonna Angelica.

- Du vaudou, répéta l'homme avec mépris. Je croyais que vous étiez une religieuse ?

- Je l'ai été, avant ! Répliqua Angelica. Maintenant rendez la moi. »

L'homme ne bougea pas.

« Comment fonctionne-t-elle ?

- Elle ne fonctionne plus, pesta Angelica. Sinon croyez-moi, sa tête ne serait plus sur ses épaules. »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Que vous a fait Jack Sparrow ? »

Surprise qu'il l'ait reconnu, Angelica ne songea pas à mentir.

« Il a tué mon père et m'a abandonnée sur cette île. »

L'homme sourit à nouveau désagréablement.

« Sauriez-vous relier de nouveau Sparrow à cette chose ?

- Je pense qu'avec l'aide d'un sorcier ceci devrait être possible, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse. »

L'homme ricana.

« Vous vous trompez Miss Trudy, cela m'intéresse au plus haut point au contraire. Je vous propose un échange de bons procédés, une alliance. Je me charge de vous trouver un sorcier capable de charmer cette poupée et en échange vous attirez Sparrow dans mes filets… »

Angelica le regarda, incertaine.

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? »

L'homme se crispa légèrement et maitrisa sa fureur.

« Parce que voyez-vous ma chère, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir une affaire en cours avec ce pirate.

- Quel genre d'affaire ?

- Cela ne vous regarde aucunement. Choisissez Miss Trudy : une alliance ou alors je me passerais de vos services et vous remettrai au bourreau. »

Angelica grimaça.

« Je choisis l'alliance.

- Excellent ! » Commenta l'homme.

Il ébaucha le geste de partir mais Angelica le rappela.

« Et comment s'appelle mon nouvel allié ?

- Teckett Butler, cela suffira.

- Ce n'est pas votre véritable nom n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Angelica.

- Allons Miss Trudy, vous êtes mal placée pour vous en formaliser à ce qu'il me semble, susurra l'homme. Je vais faire en sorte qu'on vous apporte de quoi vous restaurer, en attendant, je garde la poupée. »

Restée seule, Angelica se cala dans les draps et sourit. Finalement peu importait le nom de son allié du moment que Jack payait pour ses crimes…

()()

Voler un navire n'était pas le plus difficile. Cela n'avait jamais été difficile pour Jack. Suffisait de trouver un port, un petit tonnage et, s'il avait de la chance, un capitaine en jupons.

Ce jour-là, la chance lui avait particulièrement sourit en la personne de Rebecca Read. La femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'année, n'était pas particulièrement une beauté hormis ses longs cheveux sombres qu'elle s'entêtait à maintenir en un catogan très serré, mais sa poitrine et sa croupe généreuses ainsi que le solide petit sloop qu'elle possédait compensaient avantageusement la disgrâce de son visage. Du moins aux yeux de Jack.

Le pirate fixa la femme et se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Cinq hommes seront suffisants pour manœuvrer, trouve les et tiens-toi prêt à mon signal cette nuit sur le port.

- Elle ? Demanda Gibbs avec un soupçon de dégout.

- Elle. » Confirma Jack.

Sans plus attendre, le pirate s'approcha de la femme.

« Rebecca Read il me semble. »

Elle releva le visage et de près, Jack vit qu'un de ses yeux avait été crevé, le pirate maitrisa son dégout et lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Ouais… Et tu es ?

- Jack, capitaine Jack Sparrow pour te servir ma belle. »

La femme éclata d'un rire rocailleux.

« Ma belle, c'est la meilleure ça. Tu m'as bien regardée ? »

Jack déglutit.

« Evidemment, je ne vois que toi depuis que tu es entrée dans le port. Un verre ? »

Il eut la satisfaction de la voir rougir, ce qui eut été charmant chez une femme plus belle mais qui lui sembla pathétique.

« Tu veux vraiment m'offrir un verre ?

- Et plus encore, murmura Jack. Mais je me contenterais d'un verre pour l'instant. »

_**Plusieurs verres plus tard,**_

La main sous le chemisier de Rebecca, Jack sourit.

« J'ai envie de te prendre. Sur ton navire. »

Rebecca frissonna et il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour un profond baiser.

« Ne dit pas non… » Supplia Jack en la relâchant.

Tremblante, Rebecca se leva, abasourdie par sa chance.

« Suis-moi. »

()()

Jack évalua d'un coup d'œil le nombre d'hommes présents sur le navire tandis qu'elle le faisait monter à bord. Trop, songea-t-il.

Surmontant son dégout face à son visage amputé, Jack l'attrapa et l'embrassa à nouveau, ses mains empoignant sans réserve sa poitrine.

« Faudrait mieux que tu dises à tes hommes de descendre à quai chérie…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu as vraiment envie qu'ils t'entendent jouir ? » Susurra Jack.

Rebecca rougit à nouveau puis, après quelques instants d'hésitation, congédia ses hommes. Jack sourit et la suivit dans sa cabine.

()()

Les yeux mi-clos, le pirate gémit alors qu'il s'enfonçait avec lenteur en elle.

« Oh Jack… » Soupira Rebecca.

Un sourire canaille aux lèvres, Jack se pencha sur la poitrine offerte et suça l'un des tétons largement aréolé de la fille tandis qu'il s'immobilisait en elle. Sous lui, Rebecca poussa un cri de plaisir et il sourit.

« Je t'avais dit que tu crierais chérie. »

Couvert de sueur, Jack finit par se laisser retomber à côté de Rebecca qui soupira.

« C'était tellement bon… »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du capitaine et il se pencha vers ses seins.

« La nuit n'est pas finie. » Commenta t'il en leur donnant un coup de langue joueur.

_**Une heure plus tard**_

Rebecca dormait profondément, épuisée par les deux orgasmes que le pirate lui avait offert, lorsque Jack sortit sur le pont, torse nu.

Sans hésiter, le pirate leva sa lanterne et vit avec soulagement Gibbs monter à bord, flanqué de quelques inconnus. Jack grimaça à la vue des marins efflanqués.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Bah on était pris par le temps, rétorqua Gibbs. Et j'pensais que tu l'assommerais une fois dans sa cabine, » ajouta t'il sans pouvoir dissimuler son dégout.

Jack haussa les épaules.

« La route est longue jusqu'à La Nouvelle Orléans l'ami. Allez, on va la chercher. »

Sortie de son bienheureux sommeil par un canon froid contre sa tempe, Rebecca balbutia.

« Mais Jack…

- Ton bâtiment est désormais sous mes ordres Becky, habille toi, ton voyage s'arrête ici. »

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la femme.

« Tu as fait ça uniquement pour me voler mon bateau ?

- Oui. Admit Jack. Et parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas sucé d'aussi belles mamelles. »

Sa remarque suscita des rires parmi son nouvel équipage et Rebecca lui lança un regard haineux.

« Tu me paieras ça Jack ! » Lança-t-elle avant de le gifler.

Jack encaissa sans broncher puis secoua la tête.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de mal… » Soupira t'il tandis que deux de ses nouveaux matelots faisaient débarquer Rebecca sans ménagement.

()()

Angelica poussa un soupir satisfait. Son étrange « bienfaiteur » était peut être légèrement inquiétant mais au moins il savait recevoir. Jamais poulet ne lui avait semblé plus succulent que celui qu'elle venait de dévorer.

« Dites-moi avez-vous couché avec Sparrow ? » Lui demanda l'homme depuis le seuil.

Angelica manqua de s'étrangler et prit une gorgée de vin pour faire passer le tout.

« Pas récemment, finit elle par répondre.

- Parfait. Cela m'aurait déplu je crois de passer juste après ce pirate. »

Cette fois Angelica s'étrangla.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous autorise à penser que je pourrais vous ouvrir mon lit ?

- Outre le fait que vous êtes une catin comme toutes les autres pirates ? »

Angelica se leva d'un bond et l'homme rit doucement.

« Il y a quinze hommes armés derrière cette porte qui n'attendent qu'un mot de ma part pour entrer.

- Ca me laisse le temps de vous tuer, rétorqua Angelica.

- Peut être bien, sans doute cela vous consolera t'il lorsqu'ils vous violeront à tour de rôle… Foam sera sans doute le premier, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement songeur. Après cela, ma foi, je doute que vous soyez encore capable de prendre votre revanche sur Sparrow. »

Angelica blêmit, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Je vois que nous nous comprenons, lâchez votre couteau Angelica et laissez-moi vous exposer mon plan.

- Parce qu'il y a un plan ? Je veux dire hormis votre désir de coucher avec moi ?

- Vous êtes une femme attirante, déclara l'homme d'un ton froid. Et votre poupée est un avantage indéniable, seulement l'expérience m'a appris qu'il était souvent illusoire de croire en l'immatériel. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord Mademoiselle Teach ? »

De pâle, Angelica devint livide.

« Comment…

- Allons ma chère, pensez-vous réellement que je sois le genre d'homme à méconnaitre mes alliés ? J'ai vu votre portrait il y a quelques années de cela à Londres. Vous y étiez plus jeune mais on oublie rarement un visage tel que le vôtre. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, vous étiez alors la maitresse de Sparrow si je ne me trompe pas.

- Vos informations datent.

-Pas tant que ça, vous étiez à Londres il y a quelques mois de cela et vous naviguiez sous les couleurs de votre père, Edward Teach dit Blackbeard. Rien que ce simple fait devrait vous valoir la corde ce que je m'empresserais de faire si vous n'aviez pas été la maitresse de Sparrow. Une maitresse à laquelle il tient suffisamment pour ne pas boire l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence et la lui offrir. » Murmura l'homme.

Médusée, Angelica écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment diable pouvez-vous savoir…

- Des amis espagnols m'en ont parlé, sourit l'homme.

- Nous sommes en guerre avec l'Angleterre !

- Je ne suis pas le Royaume, rétorqua l'homme.

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? » Souffla Angelica.

Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme et il répondit.

« Le pire cauchemar de Sparrow, ce qui fait de moi votre meilleur allié…. Sparrow vous a aimée Angelica et cet imbécile a toujours été trop sentimental. S'il apprend que vous avez refait surface au bras d'un des hommes les plus fortunés des Indes, il ne pourra résister à l'envie de vous rendre une petite visite. Une fois qu'il sera là, l'immobiliser grâce à votre poupée sera un jeu d'enfant. »

Angelica sourit légèrement.

« Ce plan me plait. Cependant, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je partage votre couche.

- Certes, mais j'ai pensé que nous serions plus convaincants ainsi… Et puis pourquoi dédaignerions-nous de prendre un peu de plaisir ? Sparrow n'a pas voulu de vous ce qui vous rend encore plus attirante à mes yeux. Et surtout je ne puis penser sans une intense envie de rire à la tête que fera Sparrow en nous découvrant ensemble dans un lit. »

Angelica hésita.

« Songez y… Quelle revanche de vous voir dans les bras de son pire ennemi…. Ce serait de bonne guerre après tout … »

La jeune femme tiqua.

« Je me comporterais comme votre maitresse en public mais pas plus Monsieur Butler. Pour le reste, il me faudra plus que des promesses de vengeance pour que j'y consente. »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans le regard de Butler et Angelica se força à le soutenir.

« Je pourrais vous y forcer.

- En effet, mais dans ce cas, il vous faudrait à votre tour renoncer à accomplir votre vengeance, rétorqua Angelica.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un détail dans celle-ci ma chère, ne surestimez pas votre valeur. Rétorqua l'homme. Mais soit, je vous laisse tranquille, vous finirez bien par y venir de toute manière.

- J'en doute, siffla Angelica.

- Nous verrons cela. » Rétorqua t'il avant de sortir.

Restée seule, Angelica songea à l'alliance qu'elle venait de faire et pour la première fois se demanda si elle ne venait pas de faire une grossière erreur avant de se reprendre. Après tout, seules comptaient sa haine et sa vengeance. Et si pour les rassasier et voir Jack mordre la poussière elle devait se donner à cet homme, elle le ferait mille fois de grand cœur. Mais pas tant que ce ne serait pas absolument nécessaire.


	3. Plans

_**Coucou, déjà merci à Holly, Dulanoire et à l'anonyme qui m'ont laissé des reviews **_

_**Holly : mdrr je t'interdis de lire les notes des autres non mais oh !Butler est en forme ça s'est sur… Pour le Angie/Butler pas de spoilers^^ Trudy oui je sais mais c'est Angelica qui l'a trouvé donc… Un sloop c'est une petit navire léger et très maniable. Rebecca n'aura aucune importance mdrrr. Lol Liz est nympho mais Angie est stupide…**_

_**Dulanoire : lol une fan d'Angie donc là ça devrait te plaire quand à Jack je suis d'accord, c'est un salaud**_

_**Anonyme ( erf) : merciii**_

_**voici donc la suite avec une large partie consacrée à Angelica…. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et.. reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

**Plans**

Angelica posa un regard dégouté sur les côtes des Indes et soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait passé son improbable marché avec Butler mais même maintenant, elle n'était pas encore certaine de vouloir réellement s'allier avec l'homme. Plus elle y pensait, plus il lui déplaisait. Bien sûr, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il haïssait Jack au moins autant qu'elle, voir même plus même si elle en ignorait toujours la raison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver malsain. Butler était le genre d'homme qui n'avait aucun scrupule à écraser ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Angelica médita cette idée et haussa les épaules. Après tout, si elle avait raison sur Butler, mieux valait qu'il soit son allié plutôt que son ennemi. Quant au reste, elle aviserait le moment venu.

« Pas encore prête ? »

La voix, cinglante, de Butler la ramena au présent et elle se retourna.

« Cette robe est celle que porterait une catin.

- En effet, répondit l'homme d'une voix placide. Voilà pourquoi elle m'a semblée tout à fait indiquée pour vous. »

Angelica rougit de rage et l'homme sourit légèrement.

« Allons Angelica, la maitresse en titre de l'homme le plus riche de la ville se doit d'être voyante, personne ne comprendrait sinon.

- Moi qui pensait que les hommes dans votre position préféraient les timides jeunes aristocrates anglaises, persifla Angelica.

- Ce fut le cas ma chère… Mais voyez-vous j'ai appris à mes dépends que ces mêmes jeunes filles pouvaient parfois se révéler plus viles que la pire des catins de Tortuga ou autre repaire de pirates. »

Angelica ne put retenir un sourire.

« Ah voilà donc la raison de votre aversion pour Jack, il vous a volé votre prétendante, l'a déflorée, puis l'a abandonnée comme le lâche qu'il est. C'est tout Jack. »

L'homme émit un ricanement méprisant.

« Croyez-moi ma chère, ce que je ressens pour Sparrow va au-delà de la simple aversion, quant aux raisons de cette dernière, une femme ne saurait en être la cause.

- Et quelle est-elle dans ce cas ?

- C'est une affaire personnelle Angelica. A présent pressez-vous donc de mettre cette robe, je veux que tout le port vous voie et reconnaisse la putain que vous êtes. »

Angelica s'apprêtait à riposter mais il posa un écrin sur le lit.

« De quoi remplacer le tissu sur votre gorge, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas me le voler, cet objet m'a couté une petite fortune. »

Sans plus attendre il sortit.

Une fois seule, Angelica ne put résister à l'envie d'ouvrir l'écrin. Elle siffla entre ses dents à la vue du lourd collier de rubis et de saphirs qu'il contenait et entreprit de s'habiller avec un soupir.

()()

Teckett Butler tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'elle apparaissait sur le pont. Autour de lui, plusieurs hommes retinrent leur souffle et il ne put retenir un sourire vaniteux.

« Aussi vulgaire que je l'escomptais, vous allez faire des ravages. » Commenta t'il en avançant à sa rencontre.

Gênée par les opulentes jupes auxquelles elle n'était pas habituée, Angelica lui répondit par un sourire glacial.

« Je persiste à trouver cette comédie stupide.

- Allons ma chère, je gage que vous prendrez beaucoup de plaisir à cette mascarade, ricana Butler. Du reste, il me semble me rappeler que vous avez toujours aimé ce genre d'arnaques et de déguisements…

- Y'a-t-il une chose que vous ignorez ? Ragea Angelica.

- Evidemment ma chère, j'ignore où se trouve Sparrow, sans cela je n'aurais pas besoin de vous. Rétorqua-t-il. Souriez, le moment est venu d'entrer en scène. »

Le cœur battant, Angelica posa le pied sur le quai tandis que Butler saluait quelques hommes de la tête.

« Earl Butler, vous voici de retour et en quelle compagnie ! S'exclama un homme en posant un regard appréciateur d'Angelica qui se sentit soudain comme une jument sous l'œil d'un maquignon.

- Lord Crowley, salua Butler. Ma foi, j'ai fait un voyage plutôt lucratif et me suis entiché de cette fille que j'ai dégotée dans une taverne. Elle s'appelle Angelica. Plutôt mal dégrossie mais talentueuse.»

Angelica lui adressa un regard noir mais l'homme poursuivit.

« Oh je vois Earl Butler, quel dommage, ces dames avaient de nombreuses filles à vous présenter.

- Oh et bien mon cher, je dois avouer que je suis fort satisfait de ma jeune pouliche. Je la monte régulièrement et chaque fois avec le même plaisir. »

Humiliée, Angelica se sentit rougir et Butler l'entraina sous les rires gras de ses amis.

« Ne compromettez pas tout par un accès de fierté mal placée Angelica, siffla t'il entre ses dents, toute trace du ton affable qu'il employait précédemment disparue.

- Comment pouvez-vous parler de moi ainsi ! Ragea Angelica.

- Allons ma chère, je ne donne pas deux heures à la nouvelle de notre arrivée pour faire le tour de la ville. Tout le monde cherchera à vous voir et les salons ne parleront que de nous. De quoi éveiller la curiosité de notre ami commun lorsqu'il viendra ici ne croyez vous pas ? »

Angelica ne répondit pas et monta dans la calèche avec un soupir rageur.

()()

La maison qu'occupait Earl Butler était à son image, prétentieuse et grandiloquente. Angelica posa un regard envieux sur les richesses qui y étaient amassées et Butler sourit.

« N'y pensez même pas, mes chiens seraient sur vous avant même que vous ayez atteint la grille. »

Angelica se tourna vers lui.

« Vous ne laissez donc jamais rien au hasard ?

- Non ma chère. J'ai commis une fois l'erreur de sous-estimer une femme et cela m'a couté un partie de mon existence, je ne compte pas réitérer l'expérience, encore moins s'il s'agit d'une des putains de Sparrow. »

Angelica blêmit.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un rat…

- Non Angelica, je suis un loup, à vous de voir de quel côté vous souhaitez être, le mien ou celui de la potence. »

Angelica dédaigna de répondre et il la prit par le bras.

« Voici notre chambre.

- NOTRE ?

- Bien sûr que pensiez-vous ? Les domestiques parlent, des chambres séparées sembleraient suspectes. Changez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans le salon. »

()()

Restée seule, Angelica poussa un chapelet de jurons. Elle avait été stupide de s'allier à cet homme. Mais, il n'était pas trop tard pour renoncer… La jeune femme guetta les pas de Butler et s'empressa de se débarrasser de sa robe. En chemise, elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois mètres qu'un poignard la cueillait sous la gorge.

« Dois-je dire à Earl Butler que vous avez tenté de vous enfuir ? » Demanda Foam.

Angelica laissa filer une nouvelle salve de jurons et le toisa.

« Je cherchais du vin, j'ai soif.

- Dans ce cas il suffisait de sonner, » rétorqua Foam.

Une fois revenue dans la chambre, Angelica grimaça. Butler semblait décidé à la mettre dans son lit, de gré ou de force. Paraitre consentante lui donnerait peut être l'avantage… Après tout, elle était un pirate et elle avait déjà fait pire…

()()

Vêtue d'une longue robe à la mode indienne qui laissait voir ses formes, Angelica pénétra dans le salon. Là, elle observa Butler qui, penché sur des documents, semblait trop absorbé pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle frissonna à la vue de la cicatrice boursouflée que sa perruque peinait à dissimuler et qui semblait courir jusqu'à son dos puis releva les yeux vers l'homme. Il n'était ni beau ni franchement déplaisant, un peu petit certes mais il avait de beaux yeux. Angelica baissa les yeux vers ses mains soignées avant de parcourir la pièce du regard. Butler était riche, très riche. Lui faire croire qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à lui pourrait s'avérer lucratif une fois qu'elle se serait vengée de Jack. Dans l'exaltation de la victoire, Butler relâcherait à coup sûr sa vigilance et si elle savait s'y prendre, elle pourrait récolter un joli butin au passage. De quoi lui permettre d'acquérir un navire et le dévouement d'un équipage. Et ensuite… elle tuerait Barbossa et récupérerait le navire de son père.

Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage à mesure que son plan se profilait et Butler ricana.

« J'en déduis que vous avez choisi votre camp cette fois Angelica. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et s'approcha de lui.

« Disons que quelques sacrifices ne sont rien au regard de ma vengeance sur Jack.

- Oh, vous l'aimiez donc à ce point ? » Ironisa Butler.

Angelica s'assombrit alors que le souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Jack lui revenait. Elle l'aimait oui, elle le lui avait même avoué et au lieu de ce qu'elle espérait, il l'avait abandonnée. Comme toujours.

« Je vois. » Murmura Butler.

Angelica se força à lui sourire.

« Un verre ?

- Pas encore, mais vous aurez loisir de boire ce soir, j'organise une réception pour mon retour. Montrez-vous aussi séduisante que vous le pourrez.

- Vous me trouvez séduisante ? Souffla Angelica avec audace.

- Vous savez bien que oui, je dois laisser cela à Sparrow, il a toujours bon gout en matière de femmes. »

Angelica sourit de plus belle et glissa sa main sur l'épaule de Butler.

« Est-ce un compliment ou une insulte ?

- Je vous laisse décider, rétorqua l'autre avant de se lever. Maintenant, laissez-moi j'ai des affaires à traiter.

- De quel genre ?

- Notre collaboration ne va pas jusque-là Angelica, » lui répondit froidement Butler avant de s'éloigner.

Restée seule, Angelica grimaça. Amadouer Butler s'avérait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait tout d'abord escompté. L'homme était méfiant et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'il savait garder ses secrets. En fait, elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Durant leur traversée, il lui avait fait comprendre sans équivoque que la mettre dans son lit entrait dans ses projets mais maintenant qu'elle se décidait à répondre à ses attentes, il lui battait froid.

« Il est peut être eunuque… » Marmonna Angelica.

Un léger sourire lui échappa à cette idée qui lui rappelait Jack et son obsession pour les eunuques. Puis, son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle songeait avec haine que le pirate pourrait bien expérimenter la chose dans un avenir proche. On ne moquait pas d'elle impunément.

()()

Foam s'inclina alors que son employeur lui faisait signe de le rejoindre.

« Des nouvelles de Sparrow ? Demanda Butler.

- Non pas encore, mais on m'a signalé des pirates non loin d'ici.

- Sûrement Sri Sumbhajee ou l'un de ses acolytes. Faites en sorte qu'on les arraisonne et prenez quelques prisonniers. »

Foam le regarda, incrédule.

« Mais Earl Butler, nous ne pouvons faire ça, nous n'avons aucun pouvoir sur la garnison ou sur… »

Foam s'interrompit prudemment en découvrant que son employeur devenait cramoisi.

Butler se força au calme et reprit d'un ton placide.

« Le Gouverneur fait bien partie de la liste des invités n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui, Earl Butler.

- Soit, nous verrons donc ce que nous pouvons faire pour cette vermine. Disposez Foam. »

Soulagé, l'homme s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Butler le rappela.

« Oh et trouvez-moi donc une de ces esclaves en fuite qui pratique le vaudou. Vu le bouge dont je vous ai sorti, la chose ne devrait pas vous être difficile.

- Oui Monsieur. »

()()

Un verre à la main, Angelica qui subissait depuis quelques heures le flot des questions des nobles invités de Butler commençait à en avoir assez.

« Et où Butler vous a-t-il trouvée ?

- Dans une taverne, répondit Angelica.

- Oh…

- Je servais, sourit-elle. Rien d'autre. »

Sans attendre que l'autre ne pousse l'insulte encore plus loin qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, Angelica s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que Butler avait à la présenter comme une putain dont il aurait fait sa maitresse, il n'y en avait aucun hormis de l'humilier bien sûr. Angelica serra les poings de rage. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de se soumettre aux caprices de Butler. Après tout des deux, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle, non l'inverse.

Elle évita un groupe de femmes et se dissimula derrière une teinture alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant elle.

« Earl Butler a perdu la tête, pleurnicha une des femmes. D'où sort donc cette femme ? Elle n'a aucun savoir vivre et elle n'est même pas jolie.

- Sans compter qu'elle est espagnole ! Je doute que Trudy soit son vrai nom….

- Bah de toute manière c'est le genre de femme dont les hommes usent un temps et finissent par se lasser une fois qu'elles ont perdu leur fraicheur. Earl Butler en reviendra bien vite et vu l'allure de la dame ce ne sera pas le premier. »

Les femmes s'esclaffèrent et Angelica serra les poings de rage. Comment osaient elles se moquer d'elle ainsi et imaginer, imaginer…

Elle se décomposa soudain alors qu'elle songeait à Jack. C'était précisément ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait séduite, l'avait possédée puis, une fois lassé d'elle, l'avait abandonnée. Angelica soupira lourdement et des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle avait aimé Jack dès la première minute, dès la première seconde et il l'avait utilisée. S'il n'était pas intervenu dans sa vie, jamais elle n'aurait quitté son couvent, jamais elle ne serait devenue pirate. Jamais elle n'aurait eu le cœur brisé par son départ. Angelica étreignit nerveusement son verre, grâce à ces idiotes elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle n'aurait jamais la famille dont elle avait tellement rêvé enfant. Les pirates n'aimaient que l'océan. Et elle était un pirate. Elle l'était parce que lorsque Jack l'avait laissée tomber elle n'avait eu que deux options : se battre et devenir pirate ou alors renoncer et devenir putain. Elle avait choisi le combat et d'une certaine manière, elle aimait sa vie de pirate mais au fond d'elle-même, Angelica savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait aimé devenir.

Elle jeta un regard en direction des élégantes qui parlaient derrière leurs éventails et son regard erra sur le ventre rond d'une jeune lady. Le cœur lourd, Angelica songea qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais cette chance. Aucun homme n'épousait une femme pirate, pas même un pirate, surtout pas un pirate et elle s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais infligé à son enfant l'absence de père dont elle avait tellement souffert. Angelica se resservit une coupe de vin et promena son regard autour d'elle. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour elle. Peut-être même qu'une fois qu'elle se serait vengée de l'homme qui avait gâché sa vie elle serait enfin libérée de lui et son emprise. Peut-être que le marché de Butler était le meilleur qu'on lui ait jamais proposé…

()()

Le Gouverneur fixa Butler avec un air de totale incompréhension.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qui vous étiez avant ? A quoi rime cette mascarade, monsie

- Pas de nom. Le coupa Butler d'une voix sèche. J'ai des raisons de désirer garder le secret pour l'instant.

- Certes, bien sûr mais…

- Allez-vous envoyer vos soldats comme je vous l'ai suggéré Gouverneur ?

- Et bien oui, mais, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas révéler qui vous êtes ? Et le Bureau de Londres est-il au courant ?

- Evidement. Quant à la raison pour laquelle je préfère rester discret, elle est simple, je ne veux pas me dévoiler à nos ennemis.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, » murmura le Gouverneur qui en fait ne comprenait rien du tout.

Un silence tomba entre les deux hommes et le Gouverneur reprit.

« Et la femme ?

- Angelica Teach, fille de Blackbeard et pirate elle-même. »

Le Gouverneur s'étrangla à demi.

« Dans ce cas qu'attendez-vous pour la faire pendre ?

- Elle m'est plus utile en vie, susurra Butler. Du moins pour l'instant. Voyez-vous mon cher, rien n'est plus efficace contre les pirates que les pirates eux-mêmes.

- Euh certainement mon cher, certainement.

- Angelica Teach ne fera pas exception à la règle Gouverneur, vous pouvez me croire. A présent, si nous allions rejoindre mes hôtes ? »

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le Gouverneur le suivit sans un mot tandis que Butler souriait d'un air satisfait. Cette fois il avait tout prévu…

()()

« Jack tu es sûr qu'on doit vraiment aller là-bas ? » Soupira Gibbs.

Le pirate haussa les épaules avant de brailler en direction d'un matelot.

« Bugger mais pas comme ça bougre d'imbécile ! Arrête ! »

Le matelot ne broncha pas et Jack claqua de la langue avec agacement.

« Il est sourd capitaine, » précisa Gibbs.

Jack se retourna vers lui, furieux.

« Sourd ? Et tu ne t'es pas dit que cela pourrait poser un problème sur un navire ?

- Bah j'me suis dit qu'au moins y répéterait pas ce qu'on se dirait vu qu'il entend pas…

- Magnifique, persifla Jack. Parce que bien sûr ce que nous nous disons est si important, si secret que personne ne doit l'entendre ?

- Bah… Ça pourrait. »

Renonçant à lui faire entendre raison, Jack secoua la tête et s'empara d'une bouteille de rhum.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Gibbs se tortura les méninges pour trouver de quoi rattraper sa bévue et finit par s'exclamer.

« Et au moins comme ça vous êtes sûr qu'il ne prêtera pas l'oreille aux mutins ! »

Jack s'immobilisa net.

« Mutin ? Qui parle de mutinerie ici ? Donne-moi des noms !

- Mais, euh personne Jack, je disais ça au cas où …

- Au cas où quoi ? Penses-tu que mes hommes auraient des raisons de se plaindre ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non Jack, il y a pas meilleur capitaine que vous.

- Evidemment, fanfaronna Jack. Après tout je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow. »

Sur cette dernière affirmation qui sonnait comme une vantardise dans sa bouche, Jack se précipita vers le sourd en faisant de grands gestes.

« Non, non pas comme ça ! »

()()

Un verre de vin à la main et en chemise, Angelica regardait l'horizon depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsque Butler pénétra dans cette dernière.

« Pas encore couchée ? »

La jeune femme se raidit imperceptiblement tandis qu'il enlevait ses bottes et les laissait tomber sur le sol.

« Je n'avais pas sommeil.

- Vous me surprenez, avec la quantité de vin que vous avez bu ce soir vous devriez être ivre morte et dormir depuis des heures. Enfin je suppose que vous devez cela à votre existence dissolue. »

Angelica grimaça et se retourna vers lui.

« Etre un pirate ne signifie pas pour autant que je n'ai pas d'honneur !

- Vous m'en direz tant, bailla Butler. Allons posez donc ce verre et venez vous coucher, des affaires importantes m'attendent demain.

- Non.

- Oh je vous en prie Angelica ! Vos protestations d'innocence sont ridicules et déplacées. »

Angelica secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas une putain. Je suis un pirate, c'est vrai mais je me destinais réellement à entrer au couvent, si je n'avais pas connu Jack, j'aurais prononcé mes vœux.

- Et il vous ainsi ouvert la voie pour une vie emplie de débauche, compléta Butler. Allons couchez-vous.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix de devenir pirate quant aux débauches dont vous parlez, je…

- Vous ?

- Il n'y a eu que Jack et un autre homme, un soir où je me sentais seule. Je, j'ai menti souvent pour parvenir à mes fins, j'ai séduit des hommes aussi pour leur faire miroiter mes faveurs mais je ne me suis jamais vendue Earl Butler. »

Butler cilla légèrement.

« Surprenant.

- Mais vrai ! Pesta Angelica. Et je suis certaine que la plupart des petites grues présentes à votre soirée ne pourrait pas en dire autant. »

Butler éclata de rire.

« La plupart ? C'est encore trop généreux. Allons Angelica, qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

- Que lorsque je couche avec un homme c'est parce que je l'ai choisi et non pour honorer un marché.

- Soit, bailla Butler. Maintenant pouvons-nous dormir ? »

Angelica le regarda avec méfiance puis finit par le rejoindre. Là, Butler moucha la chandelle et elle le regarda avec surprise.

« Vous ne ?

- Quoi donc ? Il me semble que vous avez été claire non ? Et je préfère la conquête à une victoire trop facile, cela me divertira en attendant que Sparrow morde à l'hameçon. »

Stupéfaite, Angelica ferma les yeux tandis que, dans le noir, Butler souriait avec satisfaction. Son plan se déroulait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu, bientôt cette idiote se figurerait qu'il était amoureux d'elle et elle prendrait des risques. Et ça la conduirait tout droit à ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle lorsqu'il avait compris qui elle était…


	4. Vaudou

_**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci à Dulanoire, Holly et à l'invité pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Dulanoire : Oui Butler est un salaud, tient oui c'est vrai que mes personnages masculins sont souvent malmenés mdrrr**_

_**Guest : oh dans ce cas encore plus merci pour lire**_

_**Holly : Lol je crois que tout le monde se fout de la gueule d'Angelica mdrr, mais Butler va atteindre des sommets : la question c'est va-t-il gagner ?**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire qui s'installe tout doucement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Vaudou**

Lorsqu'Angelica ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans le grand lit. La jeune femme mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit la veille et elle grimaça. Butler n'avait même pas tenté une approche ou alors elle dormait trop profondément pour s'en rendre compte.

« Bonjour Miss, » la salua une voix.

Angelica sursauta et chercha des yeux de quoi se défendre tandis que la femme s'inclinait.

« Earl Butler m'a chargée de vous servir.

- Me servir ? Répéta Angelica d'un ton incrédule.

- Oui Miss, désirez-vous un bain ? »

Un bain ! Angelica songea aux ablutions aussi rapides que rares qui étaient habituellement son quotidien et sourit.

« Oui, et bien chaud.

- Bien sûr Miss. Je m'en occupe tout de suite. » Répondit la servante.

Stupéfaite, Angelica la regarda s'éloigner et promena un regard neuf sur ce qui l'entourait. La demeure était confortable et elle devait admettre qu'aucun des hommes qu'elle avait connu (et qui étaient légèrement plus nombreux que ce qu'elle avait affirmé à Butler la veille) ne l'avaient jamais traitée ainsi. Et surtout pas Jack. Le seul bain que connaissait le pirate était celui qu'il prenait tout habillé quand il lui arrivait de tomber à l'eau.

Angelica se leva et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, laissant ses pieds s'enfoncer avec délice dans le tapis épais qui couvrait le sol. Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle opulence… La jeune femme laissa son regard errer sur la mer qui s'étendait à l'horizon et sourit tristement. L'océan était tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Ca et les batailles, le sang et le reste. Elle avait souvent du se battre pour défendre sa vertu (enfin ce qui lui restait de vertu) et avant cela n'avait connu que les quatre murs froids et inhospitaliers du couvent. Ici, c'était comme une nouvelle vie, ici, Angelica devenait Miss Trudy et non un pirate en fuite ou autre arnaqueuse. Elle rougit à cette pensée qui trahissait la mémoire de son père avant de soupirer. Cette vie là n'était pas pour elle, mais elle pouvait toujours en profiter.

()()

Angelica soupira alors que l'eau chaude l'enveloppait. Elle avança la main vers le pain de savon que la servante avait pris la précaution de déposer à côté du baquet et entreprit de se frotter avec énergie. Autour d'elle, l'eau se teinta de marron et elle grimaça. Sans hésiter, Angelica plongea la tête sous l'eau et savonna avec énergie ses longs cheveux bruns, honteuse en sentant des croutes sous ses doigts. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas lavée correctement ? Lorsqu'elle était au couvent, la toilette était faite une fois par semaine, à l'eau tiède, voir froide certes, mais au moins elle était faite !

Elle frémit à la pensée de l'odeur qu'elle avait du exhaler la veille à la soirée de Butler puis se reprit. Après tout elle n'était pas responsable des manquements à l'hygiène de son hôte.

Une fois soigneusement récurée, Angelica sortit de l'eau devenue tiède et noire et s'enveloppa dans une longue pièce de tissu. Ses pieds mouillés laissant des traces sur le tapis, elle se dirigea vers la chambre où l'attendait sa servante ainsi qu'un plateau rempli de choses appétissantes. L'estomac d'Angelica grogna à cette vue et elle s'installa à la petite console soigneusement dressée.

« Je vais m'occuper de vos cheveux Miss. » Annonça la servante.

Angelica enfourna une friandise inconnue dans sa bouche et grommela son accord.

()()

Jack jeta un regard mitigé en direction de l'île au large de laquelle il se trouvait.

« C'est pas là que vous avez laissé Angelica ? Lui demanda Gibbs.

- Si. » Répondit le pirate d'un ton sec.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le bout de terre isolé.

« Aucune chance qu'elle y soit encore, marmonna t'il. Elle a surement trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir.

- Ou alors elle est morte de faim, » ajouta Gibbs.

Jack lui lança un regard noir.

« Merci Gibbs ! Vraiment ! »

Le second se contenta de le fixer et Jack soupira.

« Dis leur de se rapprocher… Pas que j'ai envie de la revoir mais si elle est encore là, elle sait peut être comment sortir le Pearl de cette maudite bouteille.

- Oui Capitaine, » sourit Gibbs qui n'était pas dupe.

()()

Jack regarda avec soulagement l'étendue déserte qui s'offrait à lui.

« Elle est plus là, » constata Gibbs.

Jack ramassa un colifichet oublié sur le sol et sourit.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté. Allons en route, nous avons des navires à désembouteiller

- A quoi ?

- A sortir de la bouteille !

- Ah ça… »

()()

Vêtue d'une robe étroitement corsetée, Angelica s'avança avec hésitation dans le salon où Butler se trouvait, entouré de deux autres hommes qu'elle avait vaguement aperçus la veille.

« J'ignorais que vous aviez de la compagnie, » sourit-elle.

Un regard glacial lui répondit.

« Comment croyez-vous donc que les affaires se mènent Angelica ? Rétorqua Butler avant de se tourner vers ses hôtes. J'ai bien peur hélas que cette chère Angelica n'ait guère reçu d'éducation. Veuillez me pardonner pour cette intrusion. »

Angelica se crispa et s'approcha tandis qu'un des hommes la fixait.

« Séduisante intrusion Earl Butler, où diable avez-vous donc dégoté cette fille ?

- Je vous l'ai dit mon cher dans une taverne, » répondit Butler qui glissa un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Angelica.

La jeune femme frissonna à son contact et il lui sourit sans chaleur.

« Angelica, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous en avertir avant de paraitre mais une surprise vous attend dans le petit salon. »

Angelica cilla et le bras de Butler durcit autour de sa taille alors qu'il l'accompagnait.

« Allez y donc, » pesta t'il entre ses dents.

Furieuse, Angelica lui répondit sur le même ton.

« Je croyais que vous vouliez m'exhiber comme un trophée. »

Sa réponse arracha un sourire indéfinissable à Butler et il se pencha sur elle.

« Soit… »

Avant qu'Angelica ait eu le temps de prévoir son geste, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa brièvement.

« Sortez. » Souffla-t-il.

()()

Dans le couloir, Angelica vacilla. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait ainsi, comme si elle n'était qu'un meuble ou un animal de compagnie ou quoique ce soit qui ne mérite de la considération. Même Jack n'avait jamais eu cette négligence à son égard ! Furieuse, elle envisagea un instant de faire demi-tour et de quitter le palais doré de Butler mais Foam la prit par le bras.

« Suivez-moi. »

Angelica se dégagea sans douceur.

« Ne me touchez pas. »

Foam lui renvoya un regard glacial.

« Suivez-moi de vous même dans ce cas. »

()()

Angelica frissonna alors qu'il l'entrainait dans les profondeurs du palais et ne put retenir un glapissement à la vue de cellules.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Des prisons, lui rétorqua Foam comme si elle était parfaitement idiote.

- Je le vois bien mais que compte-t-il en faire ?

- Pas mon problème, rétorqua Foam en déverrouillant une porte. Entrez la. »

Affolée, Angelica réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait rien de son allié, hormis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. La jeune femme s'empara d'une barre de fer et se tourna vers Foam, en garde.

« Je n'entrerais nulle part sans savoir ce que vous attendez de moi. »

Les lèvres de Foam se retroussèrent en un rictus mauvais et Angelica sourit. Cette fois elle était en terrain familier. Homme de main d'un riche aristocrate anglais ou pirate, les hommes étaient tous les mêmes.

Armée de son épée de fortune, la jeune femme frappa Foam qui évita de justesse. Le regard luisant de rage, l'homme sortit un couteau et lui fit face.

« T'aurais pas du faire ça salope. »

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Angelica para le coup mortel qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner. Fou de rage, Foam s'élança et elle retint sa respiration alors que son bras armé la frôlait. Désespérée, Angelica lui balança un violent coup de pied dans le genou et Foam vacilla non sans tenter de la frapper.

« Suffi ! Tonna la voix de Butler. Seigneur, Foam c'est à se demander comment vous avez fait pour survivre au milieu des gredins parmi lesquels je vous ai trouvé, quand à vous et bien… je ne m'attendais guère à mieux de la part d'une femme de votre espèce. »

Angelica se sentit rougir sous la rebuffade qui faisait si bien écho aux remarques qu'elle avait surprises la veille et se tourna vers Butler, furieuse.

« Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me double.

- Pas plus que moi, j'ose croire que vous saurez vous en souvenir. » Répondit Butler d'un ton glacial.

Sans attendre, il pénétra dans la pièce qui avait si fortement inquiété Angelica et elle le suivit après un dernier regard hostile en direction de Foam.

« Voici … oh peu importe le nom, Mr Foam m'assure qu'elle saura réactiver le pouvoir de votre poupée, » annonça Butler.

Angelica posa un regard méfiant sur la femme à la peau sombre en haillon qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire ça à l'étage ?

- Et clamer au monde que j'ai maille à partir avec ces sorciers impies ? Allons Angelica… »

La jeune femme grimaça devant cette affirmation qui n'était que trop juste et se tourna vers la femme.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle attend ?

- Vous avez entendu ? » Lança Butler.

Le regard traqué de l'inconnue se posa un bref instant sur Angelica et elle s'avança vers la poupée. Là, elle commença à psalmodier dans une langue étrange et gutturale tandis qu'Angelica retenait son souffle.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, la femme baissa ses mains.

« Cette magie est trop puissante, je ne peux relier complétement le charme à son hôte. »

Butler soupira exagérément tandis qu'Angelica serrait les poings.

« Je vois que comme toujours vous avez été à la hauteur Mr Foam, persifla Butler avant de se tourner vers la femme. Soit, qu'avez-vous réussi à faire ?

- Rien de plus qu'un sort de rapprochement.

- C'est-à-dire ? Intervint Angelica.

- Le charme attirera l'homme à qui il était destiné. Où qu'il se trouve, il viendra vers lui mais rien de plus. »

Angelica soupira rageusement.

« Rien de plus ?

- Rien de plus. Confirma la femme.

- Seigneur… Enfin, une fois qu'il sera ici, il nous sera facile de le capturer, soupira Butler. Foam débarrassez moi de la présence de cette femme. »

Angelica déglutit.

« Mais la poupée n'est pas censée fonctionner ainsi !

- Elle attirera Sparrow, nous nous en contenterons, » rétorqua Butler en la prenant par le bras pour la faire quitter la pièce.

Dépitée, Angelica le suivit.

()()

Foam pénétra dans le bureau de Butler et son employeur lui fit signe d'approcher.

« La femme est elle partie ?

- Oui Earl Butler.

- Bien, avez-vous la poupée ?

- La voilà Earl Butler. »

Foam lui tendit la poupée, l'air perplexe et Butler soupira.

« Quoi donc Mr Foam ?

- C'est que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi avoir caché à la fille que la poupée pouvait influencer Sparrow et avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs ? »

Butler ricana.

« Parce que mon cher, lorsque je me venge, je ne le fais pas sur une simple poupée, je préfère la torture sur le sujet. Vivant de préférence. »

Ponctuant ses paroles, Butler enfonça lentement le bout effilé de sa plume dans le bras de la poupée.

()()

Jack poussa un gémissement de douleur et Gibbs, surpris, se tourna vers lui.

« Capitaine ? Ca va pas ?

- Mon bras… Gémit Jack. Bugger c'est…

- Quoi ? » S'affola Gibbs en regardant autour de lui.

Jack inspira brutalement et cligna des yeux.

« Non, ce n'était rien, je ne sais pas… Faisons route vers les Indes ! »

Cette fois, Gibbs le fixa avec incompréhension.

« Les Indes ? Mais Jack, vous n'aviez pas dit La Nouvelle Orléans ? Vous savez pour… »

Jack secoua la tête.

« La Nouvelle Orléans oui c'est ce que j'ai dit… Tu devrais ralentir sur le rhum Gibbs.

- Mais ! » S'indigna le second tandis que Jack s'éloignait.

()()

La plume retirée du bras de la poupée, Butler fixa Foam.

« Vous voyez Mr Foam, je suis presque certain que cette plume vient de provoquer une douleur insupportable à Sparrow mais quel intérêt puisque je ne peux me régaler de celle-ci ? »

Foam déglutit.

« Oui Earl Butler, bien sûr je comprends.

- Continuez à surveiller la fille mais n'y touchez pas. »

Foam se renfrogna et Butler lui adressa un sourire malsain.

« Allons Mr Foam continuez à vous montrer obéissant et discret et vous l'aurez le moment venu. »

Foam retrouva le sourire et s'inclina.

()()

Angelica, assise dans un siège confortable, soupira outrageusement. Elle s'ennuyait profondément depuis des heures. Aucune visite ne lui avait été rendue et même si elle devait admettre qu'elle trouvait les femmes locales odieuses, elle aurait bien aimé un peu de compagnie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne se trouvait pas occupée à diriger un navire, fuir ou se battre. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'échafauder des plans tordus pour s'emparer de trésor ou autres richesses pas plus que de peine à trouver de quoi se nourrir. C'était agréable bien sûr mais aussi prodigieusement ennuyeux.

La jeune femme jeta un regard vers l'océan dans lequel le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon et se tourna vers une servante.

« Apporte-moi à boire s'il te plait.

- Thé Miss ?

- Pfff du thé, grinça Angelica. Non du vin, la meilleure bouteille de Butler.

- Mais…

- La meilleure bouteille. » Répéta Angelica.

La servante déglutit et disparut. A nouveau seule, Angelica s'autorisa un sourire. Butler s'était arrangé pour lui faire une réputation de débauchée et puisque c'était ainsi elle allait la mériter. Après tout, le vin la dériderait.

()()

Butler sourit alors que la servante lui exposait la requête d'Angelica.

« Apporte lui deux bouteilles au lieu d'une et préviens moi lorsqu'elle aura entamé la seconde. »

()()

Le vin était délicieux, aussi bon que celui de Tolède dont elle avait arraisonné une pleine caisse à l'issue d'un abordage faste. Angelica sourit à ce souvenir et elle se resservit une pleine coupe. Finalement, elle pourrait peut-être se faire à ce genre de vie. Tout était tellement plus simple dans le palais de Butler…

« Pourriez-vous me servir un verre Angelica, j'ai moi aussi envie de gouter ce vin. »

La jeune femme se retourna vers Butler et sourit.

« Servez-vous vous-même. »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'homme obtempéra et s'approcha d'elle.

« Si nous trinquions au succès de notre entreprise ? »

Angelica fit une moue déçue.

« Je pensais que la poupée vaudou retrouverait tous ses pouvoirs,

- Qu'importe tant que Sparrow vient à nous, » répondit Butler.

Angelica cogna son verre contre celui de son allié.

« Je pensais que vous alliez passer la nuit à traiter vos affaires.

- Alors que vous vous trouvez dans mon lit ? »

Angelica sourit.

« Uniquement pour des raisons stratégiques ne l'oubliez pas.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Vous me le rappelez à chacune de nos entrevues. »

Angelica se détourna et caressa légèrement le siège où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt.

« D'où vous vient tout votre argent ?

- Seigneur quelle question ! Je suis un marchand ma chère. »

Angelica se troubla.

« Vous travaillez pour la Compagnie des Indes ?

- Non. J'ai ma propre compagnie mais il m'arrive en effet de traiter avec eux. »

Angelica fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la Compagnie Butler.

- Sans doute parce qu'elle ne porte pas ce nom, répondit l'autre avec désinvolture.

- Et quel nom porte t'elle ? »

Butler sourit alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec effronterie.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous le sachiez ma chère, cela ne fait pas partie de notre accord. »

Angelica grimaça et les resservit.

« Dans ce cas, dites-moi au moins ce que Jack vous a fait. »

Butler s'approcha d'elle et laissa sa main glisser sur sa hanche.

« Jack Sparrow m'a volé ma vie à deux reprises Angelica. Il est temps qu'à mon tour je lui prenne quelque chose de cher à son cœur. »

Angelica déglutit et ferma à demi les yeux.

« Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

- Vous le savez très bien ma chère, à mon tour de vous poser une question : combien de temps comptez-vous continuer à vous refuser à moi ? »

Ce faisant, Butler l'attira contre lui et Angelica sentit son sexe dur contre son ventre.

« Qui vous dit que je céderai ? »

Butler lui adressa un regard froid et Angelica sentit sa main remonter dans son dos pour une lente caresse.

« Cela rendrait Sparrow fou de vous voir avec un autre…

- Jack se moque de moi, si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne m'aurait pas abandonnée sur cette île. »

Butler laissa sa main errer sur la croupe d'Angelica et murmura.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi vous conserver ainsi pour lui ?

- Je ne me garde pas pour lui ! Rougit Angelica.

- Prouvez-le. » Rétorqua Butler.

Un sourire joueur aux lèvres Angelica se dégagea.

« Ne commettez pas l'erreur de me sous estimer Earl Butler.

- Où allez vous ?

- Me coucher. » Rétorqua t'elle avant de sortir.

Resté seul, Butler ricana. De toute évidence la fille se croyait rusée et séduisante. Elle était sans doute mais pas assez pour avoir le dessus sur lui. Avec un sourire, il s'assit calmement et entreprit de finir la bouteille de vin. Cela laisserait le temps à Angelica de se demander pourquoi il ne la rejoignait pas…


	5. Intimité

_**Coucou à tous !Merci à Holly et à Dulanoire de leurs reviews !**_

_**Dulanoire : Erf Angelica ne compte pas fuir…**_

_**Holly : Ca elle y prend gout… et t'en fais pour le lemon**_

_**Voici donc la suite de ma fic … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

**Intimité**

Jack regarda La Nouvelle Orléans se dérouler devant eux sans plaisir.

« On devrait aller aux Indes. » Marmonna-t-il.

Gibbs coula un regard vers lui. Depuis le moment où Jack avait ressenti sa fameuse douleur au bras, il ne parlait que des Indes et il devait sans cesse lui rappeler qu'il avait lui-même dit que c'était à La Nouvelle Orléans qu'il trouverait une personne capable de sortir le Pearl de la bouteille.

« Capitaine ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Jack le regarda avec lassitude.

« Et bien, on prend les bouteilles et on débarque, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Jack. Pas rond du tout…

()()

Angelica dormait depuis quelques heures lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous elle. Immédiatement réveillée, la jeune femme tendit le bras pour attraper l'arme qu'elle gardait d'ordinaire à portée de main mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler qu'elle était à terre.

Butler, torse nu, s'allongea à ses côtés et soupira.

« Cessez donc de craindre sans cesse que l'on vient pour vous violer ou je ne sais quel autre raffinement de la pitoyable existence que vous menez d'ordinaire… »

Angelica se raidit et se retourna vers lui.

La lune baignait la pièce et laissait entrevoir les traits racés de l'homme.

« Je vous attendais plus tôt.

- Il me semble que lors de notre dernière conversation vous avez plutôt laissé entendre qu'il vous déplaisait de m'accueillir dans votre lit. »

Angelica soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était si calme, si paisible, si luxueux… Avec un homme comme Butler dans sa vie, elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de se soucier de mutins. Plus jamais besoin de ferrailler. Elle pourrait enfin prier sans craindre qu'on ne vienne l'assommer par derrière.

« Et si j'avais changé d'avis ? » Murmura-t-elle d'un ton séducteur.

Butler ne put retenir un sourire et se tourna vers elle.

« Est-ce le cas ?

- Peut-être, souffla Angelica en glissant une main sur son torse.

- Faites attention ma chère, ne jouez pas trop avec moi. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans ma demeure et que mes gardes sont partout ici. Aucun d'eux ne lèverait le petit doigt s'ils vous entendaient crier.

- Mais dans ce cas vous renonceriez à votre vengeance, » murmura Angelica.

La main d'acier de Butler se referma sur la sienne et il la toisa.

« Ne surestimez pas votre valeur Angelica… Je possède la poupée et Sparrow est en route pour la rejoindre. Je pourrais me passer de vous pour la suite. »

Angelica soutint son regard.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir encore chassée ou mieux, enfermée dans l'une de vos geôles ?

- C'est une suggestion ? » Ironisa Butler.

Angelica sourit et s'approcha de lui.

« Qui me dit que vous ne le ferez pas une fois que je vous aurais offert mes faveurs ?

- Le simple fait que je ne suis pas Sparrow. » Rétorqua Butler.

A ces mots, Angelica s'assombrit et il soupira.

« Allons que décidez-vous ? Je n'ai nulle intention d'attendre votre bon plaisir pour dormir. »

La jeune femme tiqua et il se retourna.

« Bonne nuit Angelica. »

Médusée, elle regarda le dos qu'il lui offrait et frissonna à la vue de la longue cicatrice boursouflée qui s'étendait sur ce dernier comme elle l'avait soupçonné.

« Où avez eu ça ? » Souffla-t-elle.

Butler soupira avec agacement.

« Si c'est de ma cicatrice dont vous parlez c'est le résultat de ma dernière rencontre avec Sparrow. Le feu a brûlé mon dos mais j'ai eu la chance d'être expulsé à temps du brasier. »

Angelica fixa la cicatrice.

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous le haïssez, » murmura-t-elle.

Sans attendre la réponse de Butler, Angelica glissa ses lèvres le long de la boursouflure et il frissonna à son contact.

« C'est donc cela qui vous plait, siffla t'il entre ses dents tandis qu'elle l'agaçait du bout de la langue.

- Pas seulement, » répondit Angelica.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Butler se retourna vers elle et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser. Angelica frissonna alors qu'il lui ôtait sa longue chemise de nuit et il soupesa l'un de ses seins.

« Sparrow avait au moins raison pour une chose, c'eut été du gâchis que vous preniez le voile. »

Angelica se crispa à la mention de Jack mais il la bâillonna d'un baiser tandis qu'il caressait lentement son entrejambe.

Son doigt se glissa en elle alors qu'il la basculait sous lui et il libéra sa bouche.

« Douce Angelica, » murmura t'il d'un ton étrange.

La jeune femme le fixa, éperdue, et il caressa à nouveau ses seins.

« Vous êtes très belle. »

Angelica se sentit ronronner sous ses doigts et il se glissa soudain en elle, son sexe remplaçant ses doigts dans son antre humide. La jeune femme se cambra sous l'assaut, submergée par le plaisir de connaitre un homme qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps et il s'enfonça lentement en elle.

« Regarde-moi, » ordonna t'il.

Angelica obéit et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, bleus, de son amant sans y voir la lueur triomphante qui venait de s'y allumer…

()()

Gibbs suivait Jack depuis une bonne heure dans les rues de La Nouvelle Orléans lorsqu'il se décida enfin à lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis de longues minutes.

« Dites Jack, vous savez vraiment où on va ?

- Hein ? Oui bien sûr nous devons aller dans les Indes. »

Gibbs soupira lourdement.

« Je croyais qu'on devait trouver la sorcière que vous connaissez, rappela t'il.

- La sorcière ? Tatia tu veux dire, c'est par là. » Déclara Jack.

Gibbs le regarda d'un air surpris et lui emboita le pas.

« Jack on est déjà passé par ici. Trois fois…

- C'est là. Déclara Jack avec un grand sourire en s'arrêtant devant une maison cossue.

- Là ?!

- Puisque je te le dis. »

Sans attendre, Jack avança vers la porte et Gibbs n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre en renâclant sous le poids de ses bouteilles.

()()

« Blah… Toujours aussi peu douée pour le ménage, grimaça Jack en balayant de la main une toile d'araignée immense.

- Venant de toi… » Ironisa une voix venue des ténèbres.

Gibbs regarda avec méfiance autour de lui tandis que Jack, un immense sourire aux lèvres, s'approchait.

« Tatia ! Comment vas-tu ma be »

Une gifle coupa la fin de sa phrase et Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qui avait dû se produire…

« Ca fait cinq ans que je t'attends Jack !

- Déjà ? Ça m'avait paru moins long… Je t'avais promis quoi déjà ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! Tu m'avais promis le sang d'une sirène !

- T'es sûre ? »

Gibbs recula prudemment tandis que Tatia soupirait.

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?

- Gibbs ! »

Gibbs approcha avec des réserves et Jack sortit la bouteille contenant le Pearl.

« Comment on le sort de là ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Tatia se pencha sur la bouteille.

« C'est ton Black Pearl ! Comment est-il arrivé là ?

- C'est pas le plus important, rétorqua Jack. Tu peux le faire sortir ou pas ? »

Tatia se pencha sur la bouteille et Jack le singe se jeta vers les parois en crachant.

« Oh !

- Désolé, pas moyen de venir à bout de cette fichue bestiole, marmonna Jack.

- Tu serais prêt à me la céder ? » Demanda Tatia avec vivacité.

Jack écarquilla les yeux.

« Qui ça, le singe ?

- Oui, le singe immortel, souffla Tatia qui ne détachait pas les yeux du petit animal.

- Oh bah vous savez, » commença Gibbs avant de se taire sous le regard mauvais de Jack.

Le pirate grimaça.

« Bah tu sais, je sais pas trop, le singe a une grande valeur sentimentale et…

- Le singe et je sors ton bateau de là. Le coupa Tatia.

- Vendu ! » S'exclama Jack avant de lui taper dans la main.

Tatia sourit.

« Prend la bouteille et suivez-moi.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Demanda Jack.

- Et bien il me faudrait trois chèvres et aussi faire ça, commença t'elle en agitant les mains.

- Hein ?! S'exclamèrent en même temps Jack et Gibbs.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te dire comment faire ! » Pesta Tatia.

Jack haussa les épaules.

« On a le droit d'espérer… »

Tatia les mena jusqu'à une crique et se tourna vers eux.

« Restez là et ne bougez pas…

- Tu es sûre ma belle, d'ordinaire tu aimes bien que je bouge, souffla Jack.

- Pas cette fois, » lâcha Tatia d'un ton sans équivoque.

Jack prit l'air chagriné et s'assit.

« On aurait du aller aux Indes, » marmonna t'il.

()()

Lorsqu'Angelica ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans la chambre. La jeune femme étira son corps endolori par la nuit passée à faire l'amour avec Butler et tira d'un coup sec sur le cordon qui lui permettait d'appeler les domestiques. La servante qui lui avait été dévolue apparut immédiatement.

« Miss ?

- Fais moi couler un bain, bien chaud et apporte moi à manger, » ordonna Angelica.

La servante s'inclina et Angelica se laissa aller en arrière. Elle commençait vraiment à prendre gout à cette existence.

()()

Butler était à son bureau lorsqu'elle apparut, vêtue d'une audacieuse robe de soie jaune.

« Oh Angelica, bien dormi ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Angelica le fixa et sourit.

« Peu.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, » répondit Butler en paraphant un parchemin.

Vexée par son manque d'intérêt, Angelica s'approcha de lui.

« Que faites-vous ?

- Je travaille à ma fortune ma chère, » répondit Butler.

Angelica passa derrière lui et son regard accrocha le parchemin. Elle blêmit.

« Vous êtes un marchand d'esclaves ?

- Une denrée comme une autre, Angelica.

- Mais… ce sont des êtres humains ! »

Butler soupira avec ennui.

« Votre père n'avait-il pas quelques-unes de ces choses que l'on nomme zombies à bord de son navire ?

- Oui, mais c'est différent, commença Angelica.

- En quoi je vous prie ? »

Angelica rougit.

« Et bien…

- On dit également que Blackbeard avait pour habitude de faire des rafles dans les villages qui bordent les côtes et d'y enrôler de force les hommes robustes et dotés d'une habileté particulière. Quant aux femmes, et bien il s'en servait pour assouvir les besoins de ses hommes non ? »

Cette fois Angelica déglutit et passa ses doigts sur le crucifix qu'elle portait toujours autour de son cou. Butler lui adressa un regard narquois.

« Et bien ? Vous ne trouvez rien à répondre Angelica ? Ou alors considérez-vous que les actes de votre père étaient moins répréhensibles que ceux d'un honnête marchand ? »

Angelica se troubla.

« Je l'ignore, je, n'avais jamais pensé à cela.

- Personne ne vous demande de penser ma chère, » rétorqua Butler.

Furieuse, Angelica tourna les talons mais il la rattrapa avant qu'elle soit arrivée à la porte.

« Allons Angelica, vous ne pouvez être à la fois nonne, putain et pirate… »

Elle rougit violemment.

« Je ne suis rien de tout cela ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Non, pour l'instant vous êtes ma maitresse, » sourit Butler.

Angelica frissonna alors qu'il l'embrassait avec avidité avant de la plaquer contre le mur, sa main sous sa jupe pour la remonter.

« Teckett…. Pas ici, murmura-t-elle.

- Si ici, je veux que tout le monde sache et vous entende gémir, » rétorqua l'autre.

Angelica gémit alors qu'il léchait ses seins et ferma les yeux.

()()

« Vous croyez que ça va durer encore longtemps ? » Murmura Gibbs à Jack tandis que Tatia continuait le rituel qu'elle avait commencé plusieurs heures plus tôt.

Jack le regarda avec ignorance et Gibbs soupira avant de prendre sa flasque de rhum. Il n'eut même pas le temps de la déboucher que déjà Jack la lui arrachait des mains.

« Merci l'ami…

- Mais ! »

Tatia se retourna vers eux, furieuse et Jack désigna Gibbs.

« C'est lui ! »

La sorcière secoua la tête et avança vers l'océan.

« Venez… »

Jack et Gibbs la suivirent sans hésiter et Tatia psalmodia encore quelques minutes.

« Prend ça, ordonna-t-elle à Gibbs en lui donnant une bougie de cire sombre.

- Pourquoi lui ? S'affola Jack.

- Pas toi. » Lui renvoya Tatia d'un ton rude.

Les mains tremblantes, Gibbs s'empara de la bougie sombre tandis que Jack s'inquiétait.

« Dis, ça va pas faire de lui le capitaine du Pearl ou quelque chose dans le genre hein ?

- Non. Répondit Tatia. Mais tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions Jack. »

Le pirate réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'elle venait de dire puis le Black Pearl glissa soudain dans l'eau et grossit à mesure que Tatia psalmodiait, sa voix enflant de plus en plus.

« Le Pearl, » souffla Jack.

()()

Angelica, échevelée, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche tandis que Butler remontait son fut.

« Allez donc demander à votre domestique d'arranger votre tenue, j'ai l'intention de vous exhiber aujourd'hui. »

Angelica releva les yeux et rencontra le regard froid de son amant.

« M'exhiber ?

- Allons, auriez-vous oublié notre plan ? Nous ignorons combien de temps Sparrow mettra pour se rendre ici, en attendant, je compte bien faire de vous la femme la plus connue de cette ville. »

Angelica frissonna, flattée et s'empressa de se lever.

Elle était à la porte lorsque Butler la rejoignit. Là, il plaqua un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis heureux que nous nous soyons compris Angelica. » Déclara-t-il avant de la relâcher.

()()

Le singe poussa un glapissement terrifié alors que Tatia le faisait entrer dans la bouteille qui avait contenu le Pearl.

« Ah bah j'y avais jamais pensé ! » S'exclama Gibbs.

Jack dédaigna la remarque et se tourna vers la sorcière.

« Voilà tu as ton paiement. »

La femme hésita un instant. Jack, déjà tout à la joie de retrouver son navire se tourna vers Gibbs.

« On hisse les voiles et on… Va chercher les hommes de l'autre bateau, vite !

- Oui capitaine ! » Répondit Gibbs avec enthousiasme.

Sans même un mot d'adieu pour Tatia, Jack se précipita sur son précieux navire. Furieuse, la sorcière grinça des dents. Puisque c'était ainsi, elle ne lui dirait pas un mot du sort qui pesait sur lui. Sa décision prise, Tatia jeta un dernier regard à Jack et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la vue de l'aura noire et haineuse qui l'entourait. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle envisagea de tout lui révéler mais Jack se tourna vers elle.

« Tu peux partir, lui lança t'il.

- Comme tu veux Jack, » murmura Tatia.

()()

Un sourire aux lèvres, Jack referma sa main sur la barre du Pearl.

« Te voilà enfin ma belle, souffla t'il tandis que son équipage s'affairait autour de lui.

- Jack ? Demanda joyeusement Gibbs. On a un cap ?

- Les Indes, répondit Jack. Nous devons aller dans les Indes. »

Gibbs soupira lourdement et céda.

« C'est vous le capitaine…

- Oui, c'est moi le capitaine du Black Pearl, » murmura Jack.

Gibbs tiqua et s'écarta. Il ne savait pas ce qui attirait tellement Jack dans les Indes mais cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Rien de bon du tout…

()()

Fascinée, Angelica dévorait la ville des yeux tandis qu'à ses côtés, Butler souriait.

« On dirait que c'est la première fois que vous voyez ceci.

- Oh mais ça l'est, répondit Angelica. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de venir, Jack avait promis de m'y emmener mais…

- Mais comme toutes les promesses que ce pirate fait, il ne l'a pas tenue, » compléta Butler.

Angelica grimaça et son cœur se serra.

« Non il ne l'a pas tenue.

- Vous pourrez bientôt vous venger de ceci Angelica, » lui souffla Butler en refermant sa main sur la sienne.

La rage au cœur à la pensée de tout ce dont Jack l'avait privée, Angelica se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est mon plus cher désir Teckett. »


	6. Une demande

_**Coucou, merci à Dulanoire pour sa review ! Vraiment contente que ça te plaise miss ^^ Voici donc la suite avec un chapitre qui accélère les choses, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Une demande**

Les Indes. Il devait aller aux Indes. Seulement à chaque fois qu'il s'interrogeait sur les raisons pour lesquelles il devait naviguer dans ces eaux, il ne parvenait pas à en trouver une seule. Jack soupira et ouvrit son compas magique. Comme toujours l'aiguille indiqua l'orient. Les Indes donc. Ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde se trouvait aux Indes seulement, il ignorait ce que c'était…

Derrière lui, Gibbs toussota et Jack se retourna.

« Que veux-tu ?

- Savoir… Capitaine qu'allons-nous chercher au juste aux Indes ? Les hommes se posent des questions et bah moi aussi, pourquoi aller se jeter dans les tirs de la Compagnie alors que nous pouvons faire de l'honnête piraterie ici ? »

Jack ne répondit pas. Le raisonnement de Gibbs était logique. Avec le Pearl, ils pouvaient distancer n'importe quel navire croisant dans les Caraïbes et il connaissait ces eaux mieux que personne alors que la mer des Indes n'avait jamais été son terrain privilégié d'abordage. Jack jeta un regard en dessous à Gibbs qui, suspendu à ses lèvres, attendait une réponse. Le pirate grimaça. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas admettre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait chercher dans les eaux indiennes ! L'air sûr de lui, il répondit :

« Un trésor. »

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux.

« Un trésor ? Mais quel genre de trésor ? Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

Jack le regarda avec agacement. Gibbs était un bon second, fidèle, loyal, blablabla mais il posait toujours trop de questions.

« Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je suis Capitaine de ce navire et je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne. »

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Jack ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Du reste, la dernière fois où j'ai pris ce risque je me suis retrouvé sur une île. »

Cette fois, une lueur de pure convoitise s'alluma dans le regard de Gibbs.

« Vous voulez dire que vous auriez localisé un trésor aussi fabuleux que celui de la Muerta ?

- Chut, moins fort. Lui intima Jack. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout l'équipage l'apprenne mais oui, je me trouve en position de pouvoir localiser un trésor fabuleux, peut-être, sûrement… »

Gibbs lui adressa un regard perplexe et Jack s'agaça.

« Allez, les voiles tout ça ! »

Sans attendre, le pirate tourna le dos à son second et se rua vers l'entrepont où le rhum était entreposé. Gibbs le suivit des yeux puis soupira. Jack avait beau lui affirmer le contraire, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas… Mais alors vraiment pas.

()()

Angelica, vêtue d'une robe qui a elle seule valait plus que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais possédé, se pencha vers Lord Drummond.

« Je suis vraiment surpris qu'Earl Butler vous ai cachée si longtemps, » débita le vieillard.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire et posa sa main avec une feinte négligence sur son bras.

« On dit que vous possédez une collection de toute beauté. »

Le vieil homme s'empourpra et se leva.

« Vous plairait-il de la voir ? »

Angelica lui sourit et se leva à son tour.

« Je ne rêve que de cela. » Ironisa t'elle en songeant que si les rumeurs disaient vrai le vieillard décrépi possédait une fortune en objets d'art divers, des objets suffisamment petits pour être escamotés à la faveur d'une inattention de leur propriétaire.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Angelica lui emboita le pas et songea que si les objets étaient à la hauteur de leur réputation il lui suffirait d'en subtiliser quelques-uns pour s'assurer un avenir confortable une fois vengée de Jack. Elle en était là lorsqu'un bras dur se referma autour de sa taille.

« Je crains hélas qu'il faille remettre cette visite à plus tard ma chère, déclara Butler. Nous n'avons déjà que trop abusé de l'hospitalité de Lord Drummond et dois-je vous rappeler que des affaires nous attendent ? »

Angelica se raidit et se tourna vers son amant. Elle croisa le regard ironique de ce dernier et frissonna à la pensée qu'il n'ignorait rien des desseins qui l'animaient.

« Je vous assure que cela ne me dérange pas Earl Butler, votre amie est si charmante. » S'empressa de déclarer Drummond.

Les prunelles de Butler s'attardèrent un instant sur Angelica avec dureté puis il se tourna vers leur hôte.

« Angelica incarne le charme en effet, vous comprendrez donc qu'à votre image je garde précieusement mes trésors sous bonne garde. »

La jeune femme se raidit tandis que Butler l'entrainait vers la sortie.

« Venez. » Ordonna-t-il.

Furieuse, la jeune femme se vit pousser dans le palanquin qui les attendait et Butler prit place à ses côtés.

« Etes-vous devenue folle ? Siffla-t-il.

- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner, je ne suis pas votre domestique !

- Non vous êtes ma putain et je vous trouverai nettement moins appétissante une fois que les sbires de Drummond auront tranché vos charmants petits doigts crochus. »

Angelica rougit de rage.

« Comment osez-vous !

- Oh je vous en prie épargnez-moi vos protestations de virginale innocence, nous savons tous deux qu'il n'y a rien d'honorable chez vous. »

Angelica leva la main pour le frapper mais Butler intercepta cette dernière.

« Essayez cela encore une fois et je chargerai Mr Foam de vous briser le poignet.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ? Rétorqua Angelica avec mépris.

- Parce que contrairement à moi, Mr Foam en tirerait une intense jouissance, » rétorqua Butler.

Angelica déglutit et jeta un regard à l'homme de main qui n'était jamais bien loin. L'expression de son visage la fit frissonner et elle songea que Butler disait vrai.

« Au lieu de me regarder ainsi, vous devriez me remercier, reprit Butler. Si je vous avais laissé faire, votre main serait à présent amputée d'un certain nombre de doigts.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire prendre, rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Lui non plus, » répondit Butler en désignant un gibet.

Angelica frémit à la vue du corps asséché par le soleil autour duquel pullulaient les mouches, attirées par la chair en décomposition. Son regard tomba sur l'écriteau qui surmontait le corps.

PIRATES VOUS VOILA PREVENUS, disait-il.

La jeune femme porta instinctivement la main à son crucifix et Butler ricana.

« Nous n'avons pas de pitié pour les voleurs ici-bas Angelica, pas plus que pour les pirates… Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir au lieu de saisir toutes les occasions de vous vautrer dans votre dépravation. »

Angelica se retourna vers lui, l'air séducteur.

« Il me semble pourtant que vous goutez beaucoup ce que vous appelez ma dépravation, » susurra t'elle en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Butler.

L'homme cilla, troublé.

« Vos aptitudes de putain oui, vos habitudes de pirate non. »

Refroidie, Angelica retira sa main mais Butler la reprit et la força à se poser sur son entrejambe gonflé.

« Ne gâchez pas votre chance par un stupide attachement à votre ancienne existence Angelica. »

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec attention. Se pouvait-il que Butler se soit attaché à elle ? Comme pour le lui confirmer, l'homme se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion avant de la relâcher.

« J'ai hâte que nous soyons rentrés. » Souffla-t-il avec une ardeur naïve qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

()()

Les mains crispées sur son crâne, Jack poussa un soupir lourd. La douleur le tançait, lancinante, et il avait beau faire, rien ne semblait vouloir la faire cesser.

« Une fois que nous serons dans les Indes, tout s'arrêtera. » Grommela-t-il sans savoir d'où lui venait cette certitude.

A quelques pas de lui, Gibbs tourna la tête.

« Que dites-vous Jack ?

- Rien, rien, reprends ton poste Gibbs. » Lui lança Jack avec mauvaise humeur avant de s'accorder une nouvelle lampée de rhum dans l'espoir qu'une fois complétement ivre la douleur le laisserait enfin en paix.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, il avait parfaitement entendu les paroles de Jack, il était peut être un ivrogne mais sûrement pas un sourd… La seule question était : qu'est ce qui s'arrêterait une fois aux Indes ?

()()

Le front trempé de sueur, Angelica se laissa retomber dans les draps de soie du lit et elle se tourna vers son amant. Le visage détendu, Butler tendit la main pour prendre une cigarette et lui en proposa galamment une. Après un geste de refus d'Angelica, il l'alluma et se laissa retomber en arrière, soufflant sa fumée dans l'air déjà saturé de chaleur de la chambre.

Angelica l'examina quelques instants et songea aux paroles étranges qu'il lui avait tenues un peu plus tôt dans le palanquin.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous protégée ? Pourquoi me protégez-vous ? Vous haïssez les pirates je le sais et de votre propre aveu je ne suis pas essentielle à votre vengeance, alors pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Teckett se crispa légèrement et exhala une volute de fumée.

« En quoi ceci vous intéresse-t-il ? »

Le cœur d'Angelica fit une embardée devant sa réticence et elle s'appuya sur son coude pour mieux voir son visage.

« J'aime à savoir avec qui je traite.

- Voilà qui vous ressemble plus, ironisa Butler. Soit, il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair : votre reddition et votre présence dans mon lit contrarieront Sparrow.

- Mais vous avez parlé d'une seconde chance, objecta Angelica.

- Des paroles dites sous le coup de la colère, veuillez les oublier. » Répondit Butler d'une voix pédante.

Angelica observa les traits de son visage et un léger sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Elle connaissait assez les hommes pour savoir qu'il y avait plus…

()()

Butler revêtit son pourpoint de soie avec élégance puis se tourna sur la forme endormie d'Angelica. Là, un sourire mauvais lui étira les lèvres. Pour un pirate, la fille manquait singulièrement de jugeote. Elle avait avalé sans sourciller ses feintes gênes et la prétendue émotion née de l'affection cachée qu'il lui avait servies.

« Quand je pense qu'elle est censée être une merveilleuse comédienne, » se moqua-t-il à mi-voix.

()()

Les Indes.

Les Indes.

La pensée lui battait les tempes, ne lui laissant aucun répit et Jack en oubliait même de boire le délicieux rhum qui emplissait ses cales.

« Il FAUT que j'aille dans les Indes. » Déclara Jack à voix haute avant de tourner un regard inquiet vers le ciel.

Depuis trois jours, ils faisaient presque du sur place, freiné par les vents contraires que le destin semblait s'évertuer à mettre sur sa route.

« Plus vite, plus vite… » Pesta Jack.

Il ignorait pourquoi il devait se presser ainsi mais il savait que s'il n'arrivait pas très vite à destination des choses horribles arriveraient. Des choses pires que le Kraken lui-même…

()()

Foam, mal à l'aise, fit son apparition dans le bureau de Butler. Ce dernier ne se donna pas la peine de relever son visage et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Alors Mr Foam, où en sommes-nous ?

- La sorcière dit qu'il approche, Earl Butler.

- Cela fait des semaines qu'elle prétend la même chose, peut être que quelques coups de fouet l'aideraient à amener Sparrow jusqu'ici, » répondit froidement Butler.

Foam se signa à la hâte.

« Oh non Earl Butler, frapper une sorcière vaudou ça porte le mauvais œil…

- Seigneur, soupira Butler, comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour vous prendre à mon service au lieu de vous laisser moisir dans une geôle comme vos actes vous y destinaient… »

Foam se raidit.

« Peut être bien parce que j'étais le seul à accepter de faire votre sale boulot sans poser de questions Earl Butler. Mais ça, je le ferais pas, si vous voulez frapper la sorcière faudra vous en trouver un autre. »

Butler haussa le sourcil, contrarié.

« Il me semble pourtant vous verser une rente suffisamment confortable pour payer vos scrupules.

- C'est le cas Earl Butler mais sans vouloir vous contrarier y'a pas de rente assez élevée pour compenser une malédiction vaudou.

- Sans vouloir me contrarier, répéta Butler avec ironie. Soit Mr Foam, disparaissez donc puisque vous ne savez vous rendre utile. »

Foam blêmit.

« Earl Butler…

- Il me semble que je viens de vous signifier votre congé. Sortez Foam, allez donc retrouver les bouges dont je vous ai sorti et ne revenez que lorsque vous aurez des informations valables à m'apprendre. »

Foam, vaincu, s'inclina et sortit sans demander son reste.

()()

Butler s'approcha silencieusement d'Angelica et glissa ses mains autour de son cou. Cela irait tellement vite… Une simple torsion et la jeune femme s'écroulerait, privée d'air autant que de vie comme il seyait à tout pirate. Seulement, il avait encore besoin d'elle…

« Vous êtes ravissante ainsi Angelica, si votre comportement ne me rappelait sans cesse que vous êtes un pirate, je pourrais presque croire que vous êtes une jeune femme honorable. »

Le regard d'Angelica se voila et elle soupira.

« Peut-être le serais-je devenue s'il n'y avait pas eu Jack…

- Vous oubliez votre père, » releva Butler en examinant son visage avec attention.

Angelica soupira à nouveau alors que la plaie de son cœur se rouvrait à cette mention.

« S'il avait eu une chance, il se serait amendé, j'en suis certaine.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais quant à moi qu'un hors la loi ne pouvait reprendre le chemin de la vertu…

- Mon père aurait pu le faire ! S'exclama Angelica avec fougue. S'il en avait eu les moyens, si quelqu'un lui avait tendu la main, si… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit, le cœur serré de regrets. Butler s'en aperçut et s'approcha d'elle.

« Et vous Angelica ? Le feriez-vous ? Seriez-vous prête à renoncer à la vie de débauche à laquelle Sparrow vous a condamnée si on vous donnait cette chance que votre père n'a pas eue ? »

Angelica frissonna et fixa Butler. Il aurait fallu être aveugle ou complètement stupide pour ne pas remarquer à quel point l'homme s'était adouci à son égard durant les dernières semaines. De rudes et violentes, ses étreintes étaient devenues subtiles, câlines, autrement plus plaisantes tout comme la façon dont il s'adressait à elle. Certes, Butler se montrait toujours aussi cynique mais elle pressentait que ce n'était plus qu'apparence… La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants. Butler était riche, très riche, elle ne savait pas au juste à combien se montait sa fortune mais elle était colossale. Quant à l'homme lui-même, la blessure qu'il devait à Jack et qui défigurait son corps le complexait comme elle avait pu le remarquer. C'était peut-être même la raison pour laquelle il n'avait aucune maitresse hormis elle-même… Le cœur d'Angelica accéléra à la pensée du triomphe qui serait le sien si elle s'emparait des biens de Butler et elle lui sourit.

« Je la saisirai. »

Butler dissimula maladroitement un sourire et Angelica se sentit confortée.

« Vous seriez réellement prête à renoncer à vos chimères ?

- Elles n'ont jamais été les miennes, c'était celle de Jack. Je l'aimais alors… j'ai épousé ses vues mais au fond, je n'ai jamais désiré être pirate, » mentit Angelica.

Butler retint un ricanement et la dévisagea de l'air le plus innocent dont il était capable.

« Vous dites que vous l'aimiez… n'est-ce donc plus le cas ? »

Angelica sourit en percevant l'espoir qui affleurait dans la voix de son amant et baissa les yeux, mettant à profit les talents de comédienne qui avaient déjà ensorcelé plus d'un homme.

« Je ne ressens plus que de la haine à l'égard de Jack… A présent que je peux le comparer à un autre… il ne fait pas le poids. »

Butler déglutit.

« Angelica… Serait-ce possible que, que, qu'au milieu de ce qui n'était qu'un marché vous…

- Je ne me donne qu'aux hommes que je désire, » le coupa Angelica avec fierté.

Butler réprima un sourire : la jeune femme arrivait d'elle-même où il l'avait conduite.

« Le désir… » Releva-t-il avec une feinte tristesse.

Le cœur d'Angelica accéléra de nouveau et elle saisit la main de Butler.

« Je ne suis pas une catin, le désir ne fait pas tout. »

Leurs yeux s'épousèrent un bref instant puis Butler reprit la parole.

« Ai-je une chance de supplanter Sparrow dans votre cœur ?

- C'est déjà fait, » souffla Angelica.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent et Angelica soupira sous les mains fiévreuses de son amant. La jeune femme gémit et entrouvrit les lèvres tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

« Epousez moi, souffla Butler.

- Quoi ? Sursauta Angelica, surprise par sa capitulation.

- J'ai dit : épousez-moi… Une fois que nous serons vengés de Sparrow vous serez libre de prendre la voie de votre choix, je souhaite que cela soit à mes côtés. Non plus en raison d'un marché de du fait de votre désir…. Ai-je des raisons d'espérer ? »

Le cœur d'Angelica s'affola, c'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé avec Jack, tout ce qu'elle avait espéré : trouver un homme qui l'aimerait et qui la choierait et qui…

« Angelica ? La pressa Butler.

- Je suis un pirate, s'entendit-elle répondre.

- J'osais croire que vous désireriez devenir autre chose, » soupira tristement Teckett.

Angelica rougit et réfléchit rapidement… Elle aimait être un pirate, elle aimait être libre… Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas écumer les océans indéfiniment, elle voulait quelque chose de plus, une sorte de respectabilité dont Jack l'avait privée. Elle voulait qu'on l'admire et qu'on la reconnaisse comme celle qui s'était faite seule sans rien devoir à son père ou à Jack. Elle avait une chance de changer de vie et s'était peut-être la seule qu'elle aurait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

« Oui… Souffla t'elle.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je vous épouserais, répéta Angelica d'une voix affermie. Je n'étais pirate qu'en raison de Jack et il m'a trahie, je ne laisserais pas passer une chance de vivre autre chose que des abordages sanglants ou des fuites… Si vous voulez de moi telle que je suis alors je le veux aussi. »

Butler se contenta de sourire et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de reprendre.

« Dois-je en conclure que vous n'essaierez plus de voler mes amis ?

- Vous pouvez le considérer comme acquis. » Murmura Angelica.

Butler l'enlaça.

« Nous allons réaliser de grandes choses ensemble Angelica, je vous le promets. » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.


	7. Depuis toujours et plus jamais

_**Coucou, merci à l'invité, à Dulanoire et à Holly pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly : je ne dirais qu'une chose, Angelica se fait effectivement avoir mdrrr**_

_**Guest : merciiii**_

_**Dulanoire : nannnnnnn promis Angelica ne sera pas pendue...  
**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec enfin l'arrivée de Jack, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Depuis toujours et plus jamais**

Les Indes.

Jack posa une main agacée sur son front alors que la pensée le harcelait encore.

« Nous y sommes ! Ragea-t-il. Que faut-il de plus ? »

A quelques pas de lui, Gibbs lui lança un long regard inquiet et Jack s'empressa de reprendre une contenance.

« Je vais faire un tour en ville.

- Seul Capitaine ?

- Oui seul Mr Gibbs. » Répondit Jack.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude mais il savait qu'il devait être seul.

« C'est pas un peu risqué ? » Osa Gibbs.

Cette fois, Jack lui renvoya un regard noir.

« Allons Gibbs, qui suis-je ? »

Devant l'absence de réaction de son second, Jack répondit avec agacement.

« Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Alors quoi qu'il y ait ici, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse craindre. Tu restes à bord et tu gardes le Pearl prêt à lever l'ancre. »

Gibbs haussa le sourcil et Jack ajouta.

« Juste au cas où, simple mesure de sécurité. »

()()

Angelica admira la bague dont lui avait fait cadeau Butler quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage, la jeune femme croulait sous les présents de toute sorte, étoffe, bijoux, senteurs délicates… Il y en avait tant qu'Angelica en était venue à se persuader qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Teckett était parfait. Certes, l'homme avait un côté froid presque inquiétant et pouvait faire preuve d'un raffinement cruel dans ses châtiments mais avec elle il était parfait. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé que Jack soit et peu à peu, son cœur s'était laissé attendrir par la cour délicate et les étreintes passionnées du noble.

Angelica sourit. Elle était amoureuse c'était évident. Pour la première fois depuis Jack elle aimait un homme qui, non content d'être fortuné, l'aimait en retour. Une fois qu'elle se serait vengée, elle pourrait refermer le chapitre pirate de sa vie et devenir ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré au fond d'elle-même sans oser le reconnaitre : une épouse et une mère.

()()

Foam pénétra dans le bureau de Butler, un large sourire aux lèvres. Loin de sembler s'en apercevoir, son employeur prit la parole d'une voix sèche.

« J'espère pour vous que vous avez une raison valable pour paraitre ici. » Commenta-t-il.

Foam se rengorgea et prit son temps pour arranger son effet.

« Allons, Monsieur Foam, le pressa Butler. Croyez-vous que je n'ai que ça à faire que d'attendre votre bon plaisir ? »

Foam déglutit sous le ton que l'autre avait employé et s'empressa de délivrer sa nouvelle.

« Le Black Pearl a jeté l'ancre dans une crique isolée il y a moins d'une heure Earl Butler. »

Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent d'un éclat mauvais et il se pencha sur son bureau.

« Vraiment ? En êtes-vous certain ?

- Oui, Earl Butler, la sorcière est formelle.

- La sorcière ? Releva l'homme. Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'avez pas vu en personne. »

Décontenancé, Foam hésita.

« Et bien non Earl Butler, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle se trompe…

- Aucune bien sûr, répéta avec sarcasme Butler. Soit Mr Foam, je vous souhaite qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée, car dans le cas contraire quelqu'un devra répondre de cette erreur et comme vous me l'avez fait si justement remarquer lors de notre dernière entrevue, molester une sorcière vaudou attire le mauvais œil, il me faudra donc trouver un autre destinataire à ma frustration. »

Foam déglutit devant la menace à peine voilée et recula.

« Elle ne se trompe pas Earl Butler.

- C'est tout ce que je souhaite, Monsieur Foam. Pour moi et pour vous. » Répondit son employeur avec un sourire désagréable.

Foam prit une inspiration, de plus en plus mal à l'aise et Butler leva les yeux.

« Autre chose ?

- Non Earl Butler.

- Dans ce cas, » le congédia t'il en lui désignant la porte.

Avec un soulagement visible, Foam sortit.

Une fois seul, Butler s'accorda quelques instants de triomphe puis sonna l'un des domestiques.

« Faites venir Angelica. Immédiatement. » Ordonna t'il.

()()

Mécontente de ce qui ressemblait plus à une convocation qu'à une invitation, Angelica pénétra dans la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il Teckett ? Le domestique m'a fait comprendre que vous exigiez ma présence. »

Butler grimaça. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette roulure qui se donnait des airs de grande dame en espérant faire illusion. Mais, si Foam disait vrai, il pourrait bientôt mettre un terme à cette mascarade ridicule.

« Sparrow vient d'arriver. » Lui annonça-t-il tout à trac.

Le cœur d'Angelica rata un battement et elle porta malgré elle la main à sa poitrine.

« Oh… Vraiment ?

- Selon toute vraisemblance et si l'on peut se fier aux prédictions d'une sorcière vaudou. »

Angelica se signa à cette mention puis se reprit.

« Comment comptez-vous l'attraper ? Jack n'est pas du genre à se laisser capturer si facilement. »

Butler sourit.

« Oh moi je ne vais rien faire, c'est vous qui allez me ramener Sparrow ma chère. »

Angelica grimaça à cette mention.

« Je doute que Jack se laisse mettre la main dessus, en particulier par moi. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais termes, sans oublier la fois où je l'ai enlevé à Londres. Il sera sur ses gardes.

- Allons Angelica chérie, vous ai-je demandé de combattre ? Non… Votre réputation est établie désormais dans cette ville et Jack Sparrow voudra certainement voir la fameuse future Earl Butler. Une fois qu'il se sera rendu compte qu'elle n'est autre que vous et que vous êtes assise sur une montagne d'or, il n'aura pas d'autre idée que de vous rejoindre pour vous persuader de s'enfuir avec lui et mon or cela va de soi. »

Angelica sourit à cette idée et s'approcha de Butler.

« Un plan audacieux Earl Butler, que se passerait-il si je décidais de succomber à Jack ? »

Butler sourit légèrement.

« Et bien, j'admets que cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Si tel était le cas, sachez que mes hommes ne sont pas moins habiles que ceux de ce cher Drummond. Mais j'ose croire que je peux croire à la sincérité de vos sentiments, non ? »

Angelica sourit coquettement et se pencha sur lui.

« Vous le pouvez.

- Desquels parlez-vous ? De votre haine à l'égard de Sparrow ou de ceux qui nous unissent ?

- Les deux… » Souffla Angelica.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent et Angelica sourit en sentant le désir qu'elle inspirait à son fiancé. Elle releva le menton avec fierté et s'écarta.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me faire voir non ?

- En effet, répondit Butler avec une froideur qui la troubla. Je vous attendrai avec impatience ma chère. »

()()

Affalé à une table de la première taverne trouvée, Jack écoutait avec un sourire les discussions des habitués ainsi qu'il le faisait toujours à chacune de ses arrivées dans un nouveau port. Les tavernes étaient, pour qui savait écouter, une source inépuisable d'informations.

Un prénom finit par le frapper et il se tourna vers la table voisine, un peu surpris.

« Pardon l'ami mais quel nom as-tu dit ?

- Angelica, répondit l'autre en accompagnant ses mots d'un geste équivoque. Une jolie poupée celle-ci… Sortie de nulle part et qui va épouser un de ces anglais. » Expliqua t'il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un crachat.

Jack grimaça.

« C'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre, » marmonna-t-il avant de jeter un regard inquiet à son compas.

Non, se morigéna t'il. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle, sûrement pas. Ca faisait à peine quelques mois qu'il l'avait laissée sur une île après qu'elle lui ait juré son amour éternel. Même ELLE ne pouvait rebondir si vite et retrouver fiancée à un riche anglais en si peu de temps ! A moins que… Non, se répéta-t-il. Et quand bien même c'était elle, cela n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec son désir soudain d'aller aux Indes. Non… Peut-être pas, sûrement pas, aucune chance…

Jack secoua la tête et se tourna vers les deux ivrognes.

« Et cette Angelica elle ressemble à quoi ? »

Des gestes obscènes lui répondirent et Jack s'agaça.

« J'avais compris que la donzelle avait des attraits mais elle est… blonde ?

- Brune, je suis sûr que ce qu'elle a entre les cuisses est même noir, ricana un homme.

- Noir ou brun moi je lui boufferai bien, » ajouta l'autre.

Jack se redressa, énervé.

« C'est bon j'ai compris l'idée et où peut-on voir cette princesse ?

- Elle passe son temps à se pavaner dans les rues.

- Quand elle est pas au pieu avec son lord. »

Jack jeta quelques pièces sur la table et sortit, pressé de retrouver l'air frais.

« Angelica, marmonna t'il. Non c'est stupide, ça ne peut pas être elle. »

()()

Juchée sur un éléphant et un sari de soie verte enveloppant son corps, Angelica agita la tête et fit jouer ses pendants d'oreille d'or fin tout en fouillant la foule du regard. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que Jack était en ville, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fébrile. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres à la pensée de la revanche qu'elle prendrait sur Jack en lui annonçant son mariage prochain et toutes les richesses qui seraient bientôt les siennes. Il allait regretter de l'avoir abandonnée, et on verrait bien s'il jouait toujours les indifférents lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'elle l'avait oublié pour de bon.

()()

« Bugger… » Souffla Jack.

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il regarda la silhouette juchée sur un éléphant qui passait fièrement au milieu de la foule.

« Angelica, cette fois trésor tu t'es surpassée. »Marmonna Jack de mauvaise grâce.

Le pirate se recula dans l'ombre et observa la silhouette gracile d'Angelica tandis qu'elle fendait la foule, le menton fièrement relevé. Jack ricana et songea que s'il ne l'avait pas si bien connue, il aurait presque pu croire, à l'instar de la foule qui l'entourait, qu'Angelica était une sorte de noble espagnole en exil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Angie ? » Chuchota-t-il, les yeux rivés à la jeune femme.

Bien sûr la réponse était évidente : la rumeur disait que le fiancé était riche et possédait une Compagnie maritime de tout premier ordre qui était sur le point de passer un énorme contrat avec la Compagnie des Indes. Jack grimaça à la pensée de cette compagnie qui représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait le plus au monde et suivit Angelica des yeux alors qu'il échafaudait un moyen d'obtenir sa part du trésor de Butler.

()()

Angelica franchit avec un sourire la porte de la vaste demeure de Butler et se dirigea vers le bureau de ce dernier.

« Alors ? Avez-vous vu Sparrow ? Lui demanda Teckett avec impatience.

- Non, j'ai eu beau fouiller la foule, je ne l'ai pas vu. » Rétorqua Angelica qui se servit un verre.

Butler serra les mâchoires avec colère et lui agrippa le poignet.

« Etes-vous sûre d'avoir bien regardé ? »

Angelica grimaça de douleur.

« Vous me faites mal. »

Butler se força au calme et arbora un sourire affable que démentait l'éclat de ses yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi ma chère. Je ne vous pensais pas si fragile, » ironisa Butler.

Angelica lui lança un regard rempli de rancune puis se laissa tomber sur un siège, le cœur lourd.

« Peut-être que Jack ne s'intéresse plus du tout à moi…

- Dans ce cas, j'ose croire qu'il s'intéressera suffisamment à mon or. » Rétorqua Butler avec sécheresse.

Angelica leva un regard colérique sur lui.

« Un homme galant se serait empressé de me dire que je suis inoubliable, particulièrement mon fiancé. »

Butler grinça des dents, il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'Angelica et de ses prétentions.

« Je doute qu'aucun fiancé n'encourage sa future femme à se complaire dans le souvenir de sa roulure d'amant. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Comme il l'avait escompté, sa réponse dérida Angelica qui s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

« Seriez-vous jaloux Teckett ?

- Allons ma chère, aucun homme ne peut posséder un joyau sans craindre que le précédent propriétaire ne cherche à le lui dérober. »

Angélica frissonna et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Teckett, » souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Butler défit sa ceinture et s'empressa de répondre à sa demande. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, il songea que les femmes, qu'elles soient pirates ou lady, étaient définitivement toutes stupides lorsqu'il s'agissait de flatteries.

()()

De retour au Black Pearl, Jack, songeur, attrapa une bouteille de rhum. Gibbs, soulagé au fond de lui que son capitaine soit revenu presque normal (enfin aussi normal que Jack Sparrow pouvait l'être) après son comportement étrange des dernières semaines, s'approcha de lui.

« Nous sommes prêts à appareiller capitaine. »

Jack ne réagit tout d'abord pas, puis :

« Nous ne partons pas, pas encore. »

Gibbs laissa échapper un soupir las tandis que Jack poursuivait, plus pour lui-même que pour son second.

« Angelica est ici. »

Manquait plus que ça, songea Gibbs avec résignation.

« Je ne sais pas comment cette vipère s'y est prise mais elle est fiancée ! » S'exclama Jack en s'octroyant une nouvelle lampée de rhum.

Cette fois Gibbs posa un regard inquiet sur son capitaine, conscient que même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre, la nouvelle ébranlait Jack.

« Oh, commenta-t-il platement.

- Comme tu dis l'ami. On dirait que cette chère Angelica s'est à nouveau engagée dans une entreprise de haut vol. L'homme est le plus riche de la ville et je me demande combien de temps il va falloir à cette garce pour lui voler tout son magot. »

Cette fois Gibbs ne pipa mot et songea que peut être Angelica était réellement éprise.

« Oh je sais ce que tu penses ! Elle est peut être amoureuse, blablabla, tu parles, Angelica n'aime que moi ! » Pavoisa Jack.

Gibbs le suivit des yeux tandis que le pirate s'empressait de coiffer son tricorne.

« Du reste, il est temps de le lui rappeler.

- Jack ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? » S'alarma Gibbs.

Un regard rusé lui répondit.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser un tel magot m'échapper ? Je vais aller voir Angelica et lui proposer mes services pour fuir une fois le brave anglais dépouillé, je doute que la donzelle se soit procuré un navire. »

Gibbs grimaça et Jack lui lança un sourire lumineux.

« Allons Gibbs ce n'est que de la piraterie. Affirma-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche dansante. Tiens le Pearl prêt à partir, nous serons peut-être pressés… »

Gibbs hocha la tête sans pour autant s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange malaise. Tout semblait trop facile… et de plus il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Jack avait semblé si pressé de venir dans les Indes.

()()

Butler se rhabilla avec promptitude puis se tourna vers Angelica, encore alanguie sur l'ottomane où il l'avait prise.

« Mettez quelque chose Angelica, Monsieur Foam devrait venir me faire son rapport d'ici peu de temps, du moins si cet imbécile est capable de se rendre utile. »

Angelica tendit la main vers son sari coloré et demanda :

« Quel rapport ?

- Le fait que vous n'ayez pas vu Jack Sparrow ne signifie pas que lui ne vous a pas aperçue.

- Je m'en serais rendu compte, rétorqua Angelica. Je l'aurais senti.

- Vraiment ? Et comment cela ? L'instinct de l'amour ? » Se moqua Butler.

Angelica s'immobilisa net, flattée de sa jalousie à peine dissimulée et un peu troublée.

« Teckett, » commença-t-elle.

L'arrivée de Foam l'empêcha de poursuivre et son fiancé se tourna vers l'homme.

« L'avez-vous vu ?

- Oui Earl Butler, il a été aperçu dans une des tavernes de la ville et il parait qu'il a posé des questions sur vous. »

Triomphant, Butler se tourna vers Angelica.

« Vous l'auriez senti disiez-vous…

- Rien ne prouve que c'était lui, » marmonna Angelica, vexée.

Butler l'ignora et se tourna à nouveau vers Foam.

« Faites courir le bruit que je m'absente ce soir et qu'Angelica est souffrante.

- Oui Earl Butler. » Répondit Foam avec docilité avant de s'empresser de sortir.

Une fois seuls, Butler s'approcha d'Angelica.

« C'est lui, je le sais.

- Oh un instinct amoureux ? Se moqua Angelica.

- La haine est plus forte que l'amour ma chère. Répondit froidement Butler. Sparrow est dans cette ville et je ne doute pas qu'il se précipitera ici une fois qu'il vous saura seule. Parlez avec lui, retenez-le. Mes hommes seront prêts à agir. »

Angelica se troubla légèrement.

« Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? Et bien Sparrow tâtera de mes geôles et de notre vengeance ainsi que le prévoyait notre accord. Auriez-vous changé d'avis ? »

Angelica eut un léger sourire alors que les offenses de Jack lui revenaient en mémoire et qu'elle revoyait le visage de son père mourant.

« Non. Je serais prête. Dites à vos hommes de l'être également sans quoi ils risquent forts de ne trouver qu'un cadavre à enchainer. »

Butler s'autorisa un sourire et l'embrassa légèrement.

« Une mort lente est plus jouissive qu'un arrêt rapide Angelica, souvenez-vous en. »

Sur ces mots, Butler la planta là et s'en alla mettre en scène son départ.

()()

Un sourire épanoui aux lèvres, Jack leva les yeux vers la demeure de Earl Butler, le fiancé d'Angelica. Trouver la maison avait été un jeu d'enfant et la chance lui souriait visiblement attendu qu'il avait appris que Butler devait s'absenter ce soir-là tandis qu'Angelica prétendument indisposée restait alitée. Jack secoua la tête avec indulgence et songea qu'Angelica ne devait pas être plus malade que lui. Sans doute comptait-elle profiter de l'absence de l'anglais pour vider son coffre.

« Trop prévisible Angelica. » Marmonna-t-il.

Jack dépassa tranquillement la maison et chercha des yeux une cachette où il pourrait attendre que la nuit soit tombée tout en surveillant les tours de garde de la demeure.

()()

Fébrile, Angelica congédia la domestique et se servit un grand verre de vin. Sa coupe à la main, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son coffret à bijoux et passa une main négligente sur les cadeaux qui s'y amassaient. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que la nuit était tombée et elle commençait à trouver le temps long.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais une femme pleine de ressources. » Déclara soudain une voix dans son dos.

Le cœur d'Angelica fit une embardée et elle se retourna pour faire face à Jack. Un sourire nonchalant aux lèvres, le pirate avança dans la pièce et tendit la main vers la bouteille qu'elle avait laissée à son chevet.

« Je dois reconnaitre que cette fois tu t'es surpassée, reprit Jack. Mettre le grappin sur l'homme le plus riche de la ville en si peu de temps…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jack ? »

Le pirate dédaigna sa question et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Moi ? Rien. C'est toi qui va avoir besoin de moi ma belle. »

Agacée, Angelica lui adressa un regard dur.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. Maintenant dégage Jack. »

Le pirate se redressa légèrement.

« Oh je vois, tu m'en veux toujours pour notre petite dispute sur l'île. »

Cette fois la rage submergea Angelica.

« PETITE DISPUTE ? Tu m'as laissée sur cette île sans te soucier de savoir si j'allais vivre ou mourir !

- Tu n'es pas morte, se borna à observer Jack. Et maintenant que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble…

- Je t'ai supplié de ne pas me laisser !

- Tu m'as tiré dessus ! » Glapit Jack en réponse.

Un bruit de pas léger se fit entendre et Angelica se tourna vers lui.

« Jack…

- Je sais, tu m'aimes, » pavoisa le pirate.

A cet instant, des dizaines d'hommes armés envahirent la pièce et Angelica le fixa avec dureté.

« Depuis toujours et plus jamais Jack. »

Incrédule, le pirate porta la main à son épée mais un coup de crosse l'assomma et il s'effondra sur le sol.

()()

Lorsque Jack reprit conscience, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et tout était sombre autour de lui.

« Bugger, » marmonna Jack en tentant de se mettre debout.

Un gémissement de rage lui échappa en constatant qu'il était enchainé et il gronda.

« Angelica arrête ça tout de suite, maudite garce. »

Une torche se rapprocha alors et Jack leva les yeux vers celui qui s'approchait de lui.

« Bienvenue dans mes geôles Jack…

- Cutler Beckett… Souffla Jack. Mais vous êtes mort non ?

- Non, répondit avec affectation Beckett. Vous en revanche, vous le serez bientôt. »

Jack ricana avec une feinte ironie.

« Je croyais que nous avions dépassé cela.

- Vraiment ? Rétorqua Beckett. Angelica n'est pas de cet avis, elle m'a convaincu. »

Jack blêmit.

« Angelica ? Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout Sparrow… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me pardonner, ma fiancée m'attend, vous connaissez son appétit. » Ricana Beckett avant de s'éloigner.

Resté seul, Jack serra les poings, il ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : être prisonnier de Beckett ou savoir qu'Angelica partageait son lit.


	8. Torture

_**Coucou à tous, merci à Dulanoire pour sa review ^^ En effet, fallait pas la laisser et Beckett bah c'est Beckett mdrrr**_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de Jack avec un chapitre assez dur, déconseillé aux âmes sensibles…**_

_**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 7**

**Torture**

Angelica se leva à la hâte tandis que Beckett pénétrait dans leur chambre. Le lord retint un sourire cynique en lisant l'angoisse dans le regard de la jeune femme et servit deux verres avec affectation. Ensuite, il en présenta un à Angelica.

« Sparrow est dûment enchainé dans mes geôles, trinquons donc à notre succès. »

Angelica prit le verre d'une main tremblante et le fixa.

« Jack est un as de l'évasion.

- Pas cette fois ma chère, se contenta de répondre Beckett. Aucune de ses ruses habituelles ne lui permettra de sortir d'ici, je vous le garantis. »

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent puis Beckett se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Approchez, j'ai toujours aimé prendre une femme après avoir remporté une victoire. »

Troublée, Angelica obéit machinalement.

« Un fiancé ne parlerait pas ainsi, releva-t-elle.

- Si la promise était encore innocente certes non, je vous l'accorde. Mais nous savons tous deux que vous êtes loin de posséder encore votre vertu. »

Angelica déglutit et Beckett la regarda avec agacement.

« Que vous arrive-t-il donc ? Je vous ai connue plus ardente. Est-ce Sparrow qui vous trouble à ce point ? »

Angelica rougit légèrement tandis qu'il glissait une main sous le sari qu'elle portait pour caresser sa poitrine.

« Non mais, commença-t-elle avant de pousser un gémissement.

- Voilà qui est mieux, » susurra Beckett.

Sans attendre, le lord arracha son sari puis l'attira sur lui tout en sortant son sexe d'une main nerveuse. Là, il la força à s'asseoir sur lui et poussa un grognement de plaisir alors qu'il se frayait un passage entre ses cuisses.

« Teckett, » protesta Angelica.

Les mains de Beckett se refermèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'il la guidait sur lui et elle gémit.

Au bout d'un moment, Beckett se redressa et la poussa sur le côté.

« J'ai envie d'autre chose, » commenta t'il.

Frustrée, Angelica grinça des dents et il la força à s'allonger sur le ventre. Là, il se pencha sur elle et souffla à son oreille.

« Est-ce que Sparrow vous prenait par là aussi ? »

Angelica tressaillit en sentant le bout de son sexe effleurer son œillet et elle se débattit légèrement.

« Non, non c'est péché ! »

Le souffle de Beckett se diffusa dans son cou alors qu'il reprenait.

« Vous n'êtes plus à un péché près Angelica…Laissez-moi donc être celui qui vous fera découvrir celui-ci, c'est de bonne guerre après tout. »

Angelica secoua la tête mais Beckett n'en tint pas compte et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en elle d'un coup de rein. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement de douleur et il grogna en réponse.

« Vous êtes plus étroite par là… »

Des larmes de souffrance montèrent aux cils d'Angelica tandis qu'il la maintenait sur le lit. Les doigts de Beckett fouillèrent son intimité tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle et il finit par se déverser dans son cul avec un râle de jouissance.

Les poings serrés, Angelica hoqueta tandis qu'il se retirait sans douceur et se laissait tomber de l'autre côté du lit.

« Délicieux. » Commenta Beckett en s'allumant une cigarette.

Percluse de douleur, Angelica le toisa.

« Comment avez-vous osé !

- Oh je vous en prie ma chère, vous vous y ferez je vous le garantis. »

Angelica blêmit et il sourit avec froideur.

« Allons, il faut bien faire quelques concessions pour obtenir tout ceci, » déclara t'il en englobant la pièce du bras.

Angelica se releva avec vivacité avant de grimacer.

« Je ne suis pas une putain !

- Mais si vous l'êtes, mais rassurez-vous, c'est le cas de la plupart des femmes. » Se moqua Beckett.

Folle de rage, Angelica se précipita hors de la pièce, claquant la porte.

Elle n'était pas sitôt sortie que Foam pénétra dans la chambre par une porte dérobée.

« Earl Butler ? Dois je la tuer ?

- La tuer ? Non Mr Foam, bien sûr que non. Contentez vous de la suivre et de vous assurer qu'elle ne quitte pas la maison mais ne lui faites aucun mal, j'ai encore besoin d'elle. »

Foam grimaça, déçu et Beckett ricana.

« Vous l'aurez mon cher, comme je vous l'ai promis mais pas encore… »

()()

Angelica se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec une grimace de souffrance. Jamais personne ne l'avait traitée ainsi, pas même Jack. Jamais non plus elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Les mots de son fiancé lui revinrent en mémoire et elle lâcha une bordée d'insulte à l'intention du noble. Puis, son regard tomba sur la porte. Il lui suffirait de la franchir et elle serait libre à nouveau… Elle pourrait trouver le navire de Jack et le voler : voilà qui la vengerait. Puis, avec le navire, elle pourrait reprendre sa vie…

Une nouvelle grimace lui échappa à cette idée. Reprendre sa vie cela signifiait être seule à nouveau, écumer les océans et devoir se contenter de rapines parfois misérables. Si elle faisait cela, jamais elle ne serait épouse ou mère, jamais elle n'aurait l'existence dont elle rêvait. Elle perdrait Butler. La jeune femme grimaça à la pensée de son fiancé. Certes, il lui avait fait mal et elle détestait cette pratique mais d'un autre côté… C'était bien naturel qu'il désire une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais offerte à un autre… Même si le moyen qu'il avait employé pour l'obtenir était plus que révoltant… Angelica soupira alors qu'elle hésitait et les paroles que Jack lui avait dites quelques années plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _Il n'y a que deux sortes de chose Angelica, ce que tu peux faire et ce que tu ne peux pas faire. Soit tu peux accepter que d'autres femmes soient dans mon lit, soit tu ne le peux pas_. »

Elle n'avait pas pu et s'était retrouvée seule dans un port, le cœur brisé.

Et elle avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir essayé un peu plus…

Angelica soupira lourdement. Elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Si la prendre par là de temps à autres faisait partie du marché, elle le ferait, quand bien même elle devrait en souffrir.

Sur cette résolution amère, Angelica se leva et s'en alla rejoindre son fiancé.

()()

Beckett se redressa en la voyant entrer dans la pièce et Angelica le fixa.

« Je ne suis pas une putain mais votre fiancée. A moins que vous ne m'ayez menti. »

Beckett retint un ricanement, décidément, il ne s'était pas trompé sur elle, Angelica Teach désirait tellement être aimée qu'elle était prête à tout pour cela, y compris à oublier sa fierté…

« Approchez. » Ordonna-t-il.

Une expression méfiante sur le visage, Angelica obéit et elle sentit les bras de Butler l'étreindre.

« Je vous remercie Angelica, souffla t'il. Moi aussi j'avais besoin d'être sûr après ce soir… »

Sa bouche se referma sur la sienne et Angelica songea avec émotion que la dureté dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt était juste causée par son angoisse de la perdre. Emue, elle se détacha et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Jack et moi c'est fini Teckett. Pour toujours.

- J'y compte bien, » murmura Beckett qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

()()

Enchainé au mur, Jack se laissa retomber sur le sol avec un glapissement. Il avait eu beau tirer sur ses chaines pendant plus d'une heure, rien n'y faisait.

« Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis. » S'ordonna-t-il.

Mais il avait beau faire, aucune solution miracle ne lui venait. Jack parcourut une fois de plus sa geôle du regard et grimaça. Non décidément, il n'y avait aucune issue.

« Et même pas de rhum. » Pesta-t-il.

Un bruit résonna dans le couloir et Jack s'immobilisa net tandis que Beckett approchait, flanqué d'Angelica.

La jeune femme fixa le pirate et Jack lui offrit un sourire sardonique.

« Angelica Teach faisant équipe avec Lord Beckett, ton père devrait me remercier d'être mort avant d'avoir vu ça. »

Angelica secoua la tête.

« Cutler Beckett ? »

Jack renifla avec mépris et se tourna vers son vieil ennemi.

« On dirait que vous ne lui avez pas tout dit.

- J'ai préféré resté dans l'ombre, rétorqua Beckett.

- Un effet de ta parenté avec les rats sans doute… »

Beckett se crispa légèrement puis son visage se détendit.

« Vous semblez bien connaitre ces animaux Sparrow, enfin, quoi de plus naturel après tout vous aussi hantez les bas-fonds. »

Angelica cligna des yeux puis se tourna vers Beckett.

« Est-ce qu'il dit vrai ? Pour le nom ? »

Agacé, Beckett se tourna vers elle.

« Quelle importance le nom ?

- Et bien si j'avais su qui vous étiez je…

- Vous vous seriez enfuie à toutes jambes et vous seriez morte. La coupa Beckett avec froideur. Au lieu de ça, vous tenez votre vengeance et vous partagez mon lit. »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Comment peux-tu te vendre à cet homme ! » Pesta-t-il.

Beckett glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Angelica et sourit avec ironie.

« Voyez-vous mon cher Sparrow, Angelica et moi avons plus en commun que vous ne pensez. Je l'ai sauvée de cette île où vous l'aviez laissée… »

Jack releva les yeux et fixa Angelica.

« Alors c'est pour ça ?

- Tais-toi Jack, » le coupa Angelica, mal à l'aise.

Beckett ricana tandis qu'il faisait chauffer un tison.

« Dites-moi ma chère souhaitez-vous commencer ? »

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent de terreur à la vue du fer chauffé à blanc et il se força à ironiser.

« Toujours les bonnes vieilles méthodes hein Beckett ? J'aurais cru qu'un lord serait plus subtil. »

Angelica garda les yeux rivés sur Jack. Comme toujours, le pirate plaisantait, comme si rien ne s'était passé ou comme si il ne la prenait pas au sérieux… Mais cette fois elle allait lui donner une leçon. Sans réfléchir, Angelica prit le tison des mains de Beckett et l'appliqua avec force sur le torse du pirate.

Un hurlement résonna dans la geôle puis Jack, haletant, serra les dents.

« Je t'avais dit que tu me paierais ça Jack, cracha Angelica tandis qu'une odeur de chair brulée se répandait dans l'air.

- Fais moi penser à ne plus jamais te contrarier, » ironisa faiblement Jack.

Beckett sourit d'un air supérieur et tendit un nouveau tison à Angelica.

« Allez ma chère, je crois qu'il n'a pas encore compris la leçon. »

Une moue décidée sur le visage, Angelica empoigna le fer et l'appliqua à nouveau sur le torse de son ancien amant. Jack blêmit et haleta de plus belle, les dents serrées.

« Frappez le, vous en mourrez d'envie… » Susurra Beckett.

Angelica s'immobilisa et le lord chuchota.

« N'a-t-il pas tué votre père ? »

Les yeux d'Angelica s'emplirent de larmes et elle jeta un coup de pied à Jack puis un second avant de frapper son entrejambe.

« Pas les bijoux de famille » couina Jack en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Hors d'haleine, Angelica recula et observa le pirate. Derrière elle, Beckett s'approcha et lui proposa un verre.

« Ne faisons rien de définitif encore ma chère, mais après tout pourquoi ne pas lui faire ce qu'il vous a fait ? »

Interdite, Angelica se retourna vers lui et Beckett lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

« Il vous a volé votre innocence non ? Prenez-lui la sienne… »

Angelica le regarda avec incompréhension et Beckett lui caressa la joue.

« Auriez-vous déjà oublié la nuit dernière ? »

La jeune femme déglutit au souvenir cuisant et Beckett claqua des doigts en direction de Foam.

« Ôtez-lui son fut. »

Jack déglutit de plus belle tandis que l'autre s'approchait de lui et il ironisa faiblement.

« J'ai toujours su que tu en avais envie Beckett… Allez l'ami fais ce que tu crèves d'envie de faire et laisse moi partir. J'te promets même de gémir.

- Soit, si vous y tenez tant que ça, sourit Beckett. Angelica ma chère, il vous faudra attendre votre tour. »

Angelica blêmit tandis que Jack posait un regard noyé de souffrance sur elle.

« C'est vraiment cet homme que tu veux Angelica ? »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres et regarda Beckett avec doute. Le lord se permit un rire bref.

« Allons Sparrow ne vous flattez pas, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'entretenir une telle intimité avec vous. Après avoir gouté cette nuit à l'étroitesse d'Angelica la vôtre me semblerait… détestable.

-Magnifique, grommela Jack. Me voilà soulagé. »

Il serra faiblement les poings et lança un nouveau regard à Angelica.

« On t'a jamais parlé de dignité ? Ou alors tu es vraiment prête à tout pour une poignée de pièces d'or ? »

Angelica ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Beckett la coupa.

« Ne comptez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte Sparrow, voyez-vous, ma canne n'a pas les mêmes délicatesses que ma personne. »

Jack écarquilla les yeux tandis que Beckett exhibait la canne au large pommeau d'argent qui ne le quittait jamais.

« Bugger… » Murmura le pirate, la bouche sèche.

Le regard de Jack glissa sur le pommeau et il déglutit.

« J'crois que je préférerais la bonne vieille méthode naturelle finalement… » Tenta t'il.

Beckett se contenta d'un sourire fat et se tourna vers Foam.

« Monsieur Foam, pourriez-vous maintenir Sparrow ? »

Foam s'exécuta sans un mot et les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent encore.

« Angelica, trésor, tu, tu ne peux pas… »

Un glapissement de douleur noya la fin de sa phrase et Angelica ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant Beckett enfoncer le pommeau de sa canne dans l'antre de Jack sans la moindre hésitation.

Le lord sourit et la ressortit légèrement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois. Les larmes aux yeux, Jack serra les poings tandis que Beckett entamait un lent va et vient en lui. Ecœurée, Angelica détourna le visage et Beckett se pencha sur Jack.

« Vous aviez raison Sparrow, j'en rêvais. » Chuchota-t-il avant de s'écarter pour mieux le prendre à nouveau.

Jack ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement de douleur et Angelica sursauta.

« Ca suffit ! Intervint-elle. Il a eu son compte. »

Beckett haussa les épaules.

« Comme vous voudrez ma chère… » Lâcha-t-il avant de ressortir sa canne.

Beckett eut une moue dégoutée à la vue du mélange d'excréments et de sang qui en recouvrait le bout et secoua la tête.

« Tsss, elle est inutilisable après cela. Enfin, notre ami va la nettoyer. » Décida t'il en s'avançant face à Jack.

Tremblant de souffrance, Jack ironisa faiblement.

« T'es sûr que c'est que ta canne que tu veux que je polisse ? »

Beckett se contenta d'un sourire et enfonça le pommeau dans la bouche ouverte de Jack.

Derrière lui, Angelica lui saisit le bras.

« Tec…Cutler, arrêtez, c'est, ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais les choses…

- Oh vraiment ? Oui c'est vrai, vous m'en aviez parlé, vous souhaitiez faire de ce cher Jack un eunuque si j'ai bonne mémoire. »

Jack s'étouffa à demi et cracha sur le sol, le visage barbouillé d'excréments.

« Angelica, tu, tu, tu ne vas pas vraiment faire ça… » Bredouilla t'il.

Angelica déglutit et Beckett s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous avez le choix ma chère, la canne ou les tenailles. »

Angelica pâlit encore un peu plus et Beckett caressa lentement sa poitrine.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez pitié de lui… Je pourrais penser que vous l'aimez encore et je n'aime pas beaucoup être trahi… » Susurra t'il.

La jeune femme déglutit devant la menace à peine voilée du Lord et embrassa la pièce du regard. En plus de Foam, quatre gardes patientaient dans le couloir et Jack était incapable de se lever.

Angelica croisa le regard de Jack et le pirate haleta.

« La canne, murmura t'il. La canne… »

Surmontant son dégout, Angelica s'empara de la canne de Beckett.

« Au moins, elle est propre maintenant, » déclara t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Beckett ricana et la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle se positionnait derrière Jack. Le pirate haleta et retint sa respiration tandis qu'elle l'enfonçait lentement en grimaçant.

« Argggggggggg » Gémit Jack.

Angelica adressa un regard bouleversé à Beckett et le lord la considéra froidement.

« Plus profond. » Ordonna-t-il.

Angelica se mordit les lèvres et il répéta.

« Plus profond. »

Cette fois Angelica obéit et Jack se laissa aller contre le sol dur de la geôle.

« Je suis revenu… te chercher… Mais tu n'étais déjà plus là… » Haleta t'il.

Beckett ne put retenir un rire.

« Seigneur vous êtes pitoyable Sparrow… Allons Angelica, venez. »

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre.

« Mais…

- Quelques heures passées à apprécier la compagnie de ma canne lui feront passer le gout du mensonge. » Déclara Beckett.

Sans attendre, il prit la main d'Angelica et baissa les yeux sur Jack.

« Si vous souhaitez l'enfoncer plus profondément mes gardes se feront une joie de vous satisfaire Sparrow. Appelez les si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

- Ca ira… » Gémit Jack.

Angelica posa un regard horrifié sur Jack et son regard tomba soudain sur un colifichet tombé sur le sol. Un colifichet qu'elle portait lorsqu'il l'avait abandonnée sur l'île. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle comprenait que pour une fois, Jack ne lui avait pas menti.


	9. Evasion

_**Bonjour, merci à Dulanoire pour sa review, figure toi que c'est un peu l'idée…**_

_**Hop voilà la suite avant l'épilogue la semaine prochaine j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Evasion**

Secouée par la scène de torture à laquelle elle venait de participer, Angelica se laissa tomber sur le premier coussin venu tandis que Beckett la suivait des yeux, un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

« Seigneur, cessez donc d'arborer cette mine Angelica. Vous avez toujours su que cela se passerait ainsi. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux sur son allié et secoua la tête.

« Non, non, je ne pensais pas que vous, avec cette canne. » Souffla-t-elle, le cœur soulevé.

Beckett haussa les épaules.

« Je l'admets cela est peu conventionnel cependant cette méthode à l'avantage de faire souffrir Sparrow sans pour autant le tuer trop vite. J'aurais beaucoup de déplaisir à le voir mourir trop tôt. »

Angelica inspira longuement et le fixa.

« Mais peut être que…

- Oh, songeriez-vous à demander sa grâce ? Se moqua Beckett. Je vous avertis Angelica, je ne compte pas vous offrir la liberté de Sparrow en guise de cadeau de mariage. Non, c'est de sa tête dont je vous ferais présent à cette occasion, le reste de son corps finira dans mes geôles. »

Le cœur d'Angelica rata un battement.

« Est on obligés de le tuer ? Pourquoi ne pas le garder ici tout simplement ?

- Allons ma chère, rassurez-vous, je vous laisserai vous amuser de nouveau avec ma canne avant que Sparrow ne perde la vie. »

Angelica refoula une nouvelle nausée à cette pensée et frémit alors que Beckett s'approchait d'elle.

« Tout cela m'a mis en appétit… »

La main du Lord se perdit dans ses cheveux dans une invite peu subtile et Angelica renâcla.

« Vous m'avez menti. »

Beckett soupira avec agacement.

« Angelica, il est établi que si je vous avais révélé la vérité, vous vous seriez empressée de faire une erreur qui vous aurait conduite dans la position qu'occupe Sparrow en ce moment même. Au lieu de ça, vous voici promise à un grand avenir à mes côtés. »

Angelica leva les yeux d'un air de doute.

« Rien ne prouve que vous ayez dit la vérité pour le reste. »

Beckett soupira de nouveau.

« Voilà ce que je craignais, une fois de plus vous préférez croire Sparrow qui vous a pourtant abusée à de nombreuses reprises. Je ne suis pas le monstre qu'il a cru bon de vous dépeindre Angelica. Mon seul objectif en ce monde et de faire régner la justice et l'ordre.

- En tuant des pirates !

- Oh… Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus de cette existence, que vous reprochiez à Sparrow de vous avoir entrainée dans sa perversion. Me serais-je trompé ? »

Angelica déglutit devant l'acier froid du regard de Beckett. Si elle le rejetait maintenant, elle risquait de ne plus avoir de chances de survie.

« Angelica, c'est votre chance, ne la gaspillez pas pour un homme qui vous a trahie à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. » Souffla Beckett.

Angelica ne bougea pas et Beckett soupira lourdement.

« Croyez-le ou non mais je vous aime Angelica. Vous voir enchainée à votre tour dans cette geôle me déplairait souverainement. »

La simplicité de sa déclaration toucha Angelica. Certes, Butler n'était pas Butler, mais Cutler Beckett et elle était choquée par ses méthodes, cependant… Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Et pour une fois, elle était aimée en retour. Jack quant à lui s'était toujours conduit comme un porc à son égard. Son esprit la ramena au colifichet qu'elle avait vu sur le sol de la geôle mais elle l'ignora. Tremblante, elle referma ses bras autour du cou de Beckett et ses doigts caressèrent la marque boursouflée dont elle savait Jack responsable.

« Voilà qui est mieux, » commenta Beckett d'un ton satisfait.

Sans plus parler, il poussa son visage vers son entrejambe et soupira.

« Libérez moi donc Angelica. »

La jeune femme retint un hoquet devant la dureté du membre qu'il lui présentait. Le désir de Beckett était visible mais pendant une seconde elle se demanda si c'était elle la responsable…. Ou alors le traitement infligé à Jack.

Angelica n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se poser la question, un liquide amer se déversant dans sa gorge au bout de quelques minutes.

()()

Jack poussa un gémissement de souffrance tandis qu'il tâchait de trouver une position moins douloureuse sous les regards moqueurs des gardes.

« Deux pour moi tout seul, Beckett a donc si peur de moi ? » Ironisa-t-il faiblement.

Aucun des gardes ne répondit et Jack gémit à nouveau. Il avait déjà connu pire mais guère plus. Pour un peu, il aurait presque préféré le Purgatoire de Jones à sa situation présente.

()()

Foam pénétra dans le bureau de Beckett avec inquiétude. Son maître l'avait convoqué et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter un peu ses tête à tête avec le lord.

« Bien Mr Foam, j'ai besoin de vos services.

- Oui Earl Butler.

- C'est Lord Beckett désormais, tâchez de vous en souvenir. Bien, je souhaite arranger l'évasion de notre ami commun. Angelica ne sera pas longue à revenir à la fange dont elle est issue et j'aimerai que rien ne vienne contrecarrer ses plans. »

Cette fois Foam marqua un temps d'arrêt. Eberlué, l'homme cligna des yeux sous le regard moqueur de Beckett.

« Mais…

- Pas de mais Mr Foam. Sparrow doit quitter ces geôles avec Angelica. Ensuite, grâce à la poupée qui est en notre possession, je l'amènerai là où je souhaite le voir. »

Complétement perdu, Foam fixa Beckett, la bouche ouverte.

« Personne n'attend de vous que vous compreniez Mr Foam. Contentez-vous de vous conformer à mes ordres. »

()()

Jack leva les yeux alors qu'Angelica et Beckett pénétraient dans sa cellule.

« Voyez donc ma chère Angelica, j'ai enfin retrouvé la canne que j'avais égarée. » S'exclama Beckett avant d'en libérer Jack d'une brusque secousse.

Le pirate ne put retenir un cri de douleur et Angelica détourna les yeux.

Beckett l'essuya copieusement sur les effets de Jack et se tourna vers Angelica.

« A mon grand regret des affaires urgentes m'attendent. Je vous laisse la jouissance de notre prisonnier ma chère. Faites-lui ce que bon vous semblera, veillez juste à ne pas le tuer voulez-vous ? »

Angelica le regarda avec surprise, mais Beckett l'embrassa avec ardeur avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains Sparrow… Criez tant que vous le voudrez. »

Sur ces mots, Beckett sortit, les laissant seuls.

()()

Angelica grimaça à la vue de Jack et examina la pièce du regard.

« Alors trésor, c'est quoi le programme maintenant ? Ironisa Jack. Qu'est-ce que ton Lord de pacotille t'a ordonné de faire ?

- Cutler ne me donne aucun ordre, il m'aime. »

Jack grimaça un sourire ironique.

« Je pensais que ton père t'avait guérie de ta naïveté Angelica. »

La mention de Blackbeard réveilla la colère de la jeune femme et elle avança vers l'homme enchainé.

« Tu l'as tué !

- Non. Répliqua Jack. C'est son égoïsme qui l'a tué. S'il avait agi en père, il t'aurait donné la coupe qui offrait la vie. »

Angelica grinça des dents.

« Tu l'as trompé ! »

Perclus de souffrance, Jack la fixa.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir Angelica, mais crois-moi si le même choix se représentait aujourd'hui, je ne tromperais pas ton père. »

Angelica recula comme s'il venait de la gifler.

« Jack, écoute…

- Tu es un peu longue mon ange, allons les tisons, tout ça. »

Angelica baissa les yeux sur le corps supplicié de son amant et son cœur se serra de nouveau à la vue du colifichet qui gisait sur le sol.

« Jack, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi.

- Non tu voulais juste me faire souffrir comme je t'ai fait souffrir, je crois que j'ai assez bien compris l'idée, ricana Jack. Maintenant si tu voulais… »

Angelica saisit un tison sans réfléchir et Jack ironisa.

« La parfaite fiancée, désolée trésor mais Beckett en a déjà usé sur moi, trouve mieux. »

Angelica soupira et relâcha l'objet. Elle avait beau faire, elle se sentait incapable de le blesser à nouveau. Elle le haïssait oui, mais une part d'elle l'aimait encore, désespérement.

« Jack….

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te supplie de me laisser tranquille ? D'accord : Angelica, il y a un trésor, je sais où il est.

- Jack…

- Oh non mieux, bien plus mieux, Angelica, je porte ton enfant ! S'exclama Jack d'une voix de fausset avant de s'interrompre pour tousser. Oh non c'est vrai c'est pas possible… »

Les larmes aux yeux, Angelica détourna le regard.

« Tu m'as menti.

- Toi aussi.

- Jack tu m'as abandonnée sur cette île !

- Je suis revenu ! Hurla Jack. Mais toi tu étais déjà occupée à écarter les cuisses pour Beckett hein ? Bugger Angelica je t'aimais mais… »

Le cœur d'Angelica rata un battement et elle s'approcha de lui.

« Quoi ?

- C'est la vérité, marmonna Jack. Seulement ça n'a jamais été possible entre nous, tu n'es qu'une menteuse, tricheuse, perverse…

- Mais tu m'aimes, » souffla Angelica.

Jack leva les yeux vers elle.

« Pour cela j'étais sincère et je pensais que toi aussi, que tu comprenais. Je croyais te connaitre Angelica mais je me trompais. »

La jeune femme déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« Tu m'as abandonnée sur cette île.

- Et toi tu m'as enlevé à Londres pour me livrer à Teach. Ensuite, tu m'as trainé jusqu'à cette Fontaine ! »

Angelica ne répondit pas et Jack ricana.

« Allez trésor, fais ce que tu as à faire, fais-moi payer pour t'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Les larmes aux yeux Angelica s'approcha de lui.

« Jack, je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie, Beckett, il est ce qu'il est mais il est prêt à m'offrir une chance d'être une autre, une chance d'être aimée et respectée. »

Jack toussa douloureusement et secoua la tête.

« Souviens en toi en lorsqu'il te fera monter sur la potence.

- Non, il ne fera jamais ça ! »

Jack, las, ferma les yeux.

« Bien sûr que si il le fera, la seule raison pour laquelle tu es toujours en vie est parce qu'il cherche à me blesser à travers toi. »

Le cœur d'Angelica frémit et elle se pencha vers le pirate.

« Et y parvient-il ?

- Tu sais bien que oui, » souffla Jack.

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa de nouveau sur le colifichet puis revint sur le corps torturé de Jack.

« Je vais te libérer, » lâcha-t-elle.

Jack frissonna longuement.

« Quoi ?

- Je vais te libérer, » répéta Angelica d'une voix plus ferme.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme avança vers les chaines qu'il portait et entreprit de le détacher. Les poignets libres, Jack tomba sur le sol avec un gémissement.

« Habille toi et part d'ici. Ordonna Angelica. Tu n'auras qu'à m'assommer avant de décamper. »

Jack se releva avec peine, le fondement douloureux.

« Hors de question, je te laisse pas ici. »

Angelica lui adressa un regard noir.

« Tu avais moins de scrupules la dernière fois.

- La dernière fois tu n'étais pas aux mains d'un fou. »

Angelica se mordit la lèvre.

« Jack, il veut m'épouser. »

Le pirate soupira.

« Lorsqu'il verra ce que tu as fait, il n'en aura plus envie, tu peux croire. »

Angelica garda le silence et Jack la prit par les épaules.

« Angelica, si ça avait été un autre que Beckett, peut être que ce plan aurait marché mais il n'a qu'une seule idée en tête, nous détruire. Détruire les pirates.

- Et si je ne veux plus être un pirate !

- Ca ne fait aucune différence pour lui, maintenant viens. »

Angelica s'arracha à sa poigne.

« Pourquoi devrais je te croire ? »

Cette fois Jack s'impatienta.

« Angelica, t'as t'on déjà parlé du Gouverneur de Port Royal ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Il l'a tué uniquement parce que sa fille était un pirate, la coupa Jack. Maintenant viens. »

La jeune femme hésita encore quelques secondes puis lui emboita le pas.

Sur leurs gardes, les deux complices montèrent les escaliers menant à l'étage et Jack plissa le front.

« Comment se fait il qu'il n'y ait personne ?

- Beckett me fait confiance, rétorqua Angelica.

- Dans ce cas c'est qu'il est plus bête que je ne le pensais, » marmonna Jack.

Ils étaient arrivés à la porte lorsqu'un garde avança droit sur eux.

« Bugger, » marmonna Jack.

Sans hésiter, le pirate planta son épée dans le ventre de l'homme qui s'écroula au sol.

« Ca ne t'était pas destiné, » souffla Jack avec remord.

Une fois hors de la maison, Jack plissa les yeux.

« C'est beaucoup trop facile. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Cours. »

Sans réfléchir, Angelica saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit sous les regards des passants surpris par la course de Jack que le traitement infligé par Beckett avait rendue encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

()()

A bout de forces, Jack s'écroula sur le pont du Pearl.

« Jack ! Bon sang où étiez-vous ! » Le salua Gibbs.

Jack haleta.

« Pas le temps, Beckett. Lève l'ancre.

- Quoi ? Beckett mais

- LEVE L'ANCRE ! »

Alors que le Pearl quittait la baie, Angelica posa un regard rempli de regrets sur cette dernière.

Derrière elle, Gibbs toussota.

« Jack aimerait vous voir Miss. »

Angelica hocha tristement la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la cabine du pirate.

()()

Affalé dans son lit, une bouteille à portée de main, Jack la regarda approcher.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela m'avait manqué, déclara t'il avant de s'octroyer une longue lampée de rhum.

- Que vas-tu faire de moi Jack ? » Demanda Angelica, une boule dans la gorge.

Le pirate la considéra longuement.

« Tu m'as attiré dans un piège, une fois de plus, tu as comploté pour me faire enfermer et tu m'as même torturé. »

Angelica retint son souffle tandis qu'il buvait.

« Quand à moi j'ai abusé ton père pour le tuer, je t'ai laissée sur une île et je t'ai arrachée à ton couvent. »

Angelica ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec fougue mais Jack lui imposa le silence d'un geste impérieux.

« Ne dit rien Angelica. »

Elle le fixa, les poings serrés et Jack l'attira brusquement à lui.

« Je crois qu'on est quitte non ? » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Le sourire revint sur le visage d'Angelica tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.

« Tu veux recommencer ?

- Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit Jack avant de l'embrasser.

Angelica soupira alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser et son cœur s'affola lorsque Jack glissa ses mains sous sa robe pour caresser sa poitrine.

« J'en ai eu envie dès que je t'ai revue, » murmura Jack.

Angelica se contenta de sourire tandis qu'il la débarrassait de sa robe. Jack glissa lentement ses doigts sur sa peau à présent nue et l'embrassa à nouveau. Sous ses lèvres, Angelica frissonna.

« Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Les doigts de Jack cueillirent ses cheveux et il sourit.

« Si c'était un rêve est ce que je ferais ça ? » Demanda-t-il avant de saisir l'un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres.

Angelica poussa un long gémissement alors qu'il l'aspirait.

« Oh Jack… »

Les lèvres du pirate relâchèrent son sein puis il sourit.

« Doucement, on a le temps. » Susurra-t-il avant de passer à l'autre sein.

L'entrejambe d'Angelica se couvrit d'humidité et elle réalisa que cela faisait des semaines qu'on ne l'avait pas touchée avec autant de tendresse.

« Allonge-toi. » Ordonna Jack d'une voix rauque.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Angelica obéit et frissonna alors qu'il versait du rhum sur son ventre. Elle écarta les cuisses tandis que la langue de Jack lapait le rhum sur sa peau et elle poussa son bassin vers lui.

« Qui te dis que j'ai envie de te faire plaisir Angelica ? » Râla Jack.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, furieuse de s'être laissée avoir une fois de plus mais Jack, le visage entre ses cuisses, siffla.

« A ta place je fermerais les yeux…

- Tu vas me faire mal ? Demanda Angelica partagée entre l'envie de fuir et le désir qu'il lui inspirait.

- Juste te faire crier ma belle. » Répondit Jack.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, la bouche de Jack s'écrasa entre ses cuisses et Angelica gémit alors que sa langue du pirate effleurait son bouton.

« Humide. » Commenta Jack.

Tremblante, Angelica ne répondit pas et Jack poursuivit ses caresses, sa langue glissant sur toutes les parties intimes qu'elle lui offrait. Lorsqu'il arriva à son œillet, Jack sourit et Angelica poussa un cri en sentant sa langue darder en elle tandis qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans son temple de femme.

Au bout d'un moment de ce traitement, Angelica finit par pousser un hurlement alors qu'il la faisait jouir.

« C'est tout ce que tu mérites, » souffla Jack avant de venir sur elle.

Perdue dans son plaisir, Angelica gémit alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle et elle caressa le torse brulé de son amant.

« Oh Jack…

- Rien de plus que des cicatrices, » grogna Jack avant de s'immobiliser en elle.

Une fois assouvi, le pirate glissa sur le côté du lit et Angelica soupira.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu m'as pardonné ?

- Non. Répondit Jack. Il faudra que tu fasses mieux que ça… »

Contre son torse Angelica sourit. Elle avait été folle de croire un instant qu'il y avait une vie plus belle que celle que Jack lui avait fait connaitre. Folle de croire qu'elle pourrait être heureuse avec Beckett ou Butler ou quel que soit son nom. Jack était tout ce dont elle avait toujours eu besoin.

« Je t'aime Jack, souffla-t-elle.

- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça tu m'as tiré dessus, grogna le pirate.

- Ca n'empêche, je peux faire les deux.

- Si tu te contentais de dormir cette fois, » suggéra Jack avant de fermer les yeux.

()()

Foam fixa Beckett.

« Ils se sont enfuis ainsi que vous l'aviez prévu Lord Beckett.

- Je n'en doutais pas… Avez-vous fait le nécessaire avec la sorcière ?

- Oui, Sparrow sera sur l'île que vous m'avez indiquée dans trois jours.

- Parfait, susurra Beckett en prenant la poupée à l'effigie du pirate. Vous allez regretter de m'avoir connu Jack… Le souvenir des geôles vous paraitra bien doux après ce que je vous réserve. »

Foam ne broncha pas et songea qu'il ne prendrait jamais le risque de mécontenter son employeur…


	10. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous,déjà merci à Holly & l'anonyme pour leurs reviews **_

_**Anonyme : Ah ça Angelica ne sera pas épargnée…**_

_**Holly : tu vas comprendre pourquoi le jackelica… et savoir ce qu'il y a sur l'île ^^**_

_**Nous arrivons donc au bout de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et encore une fois, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Epilogue**

Angelica s'enroula dans le drap poisseux de sueur et observa Jack. A ses côtés, le pirate dormait profondément, le torse soulevé par sa respiration. Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux du front de son amant. Jack était brûlant. Le cœur serré, Angelica caressa la joue de Jack puis se laissa retomber en arrière.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle avait réellement cru aimer Beckett mais à présent qu'elle voyait Jack ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr l'homme qui en était responsable. Pourtant, elle avait été heureuse dans les bras de Beckett, heureuse de faire plier ainsi un homme, fière qu'il la choisisse. Beckett était prêt à lui offrir tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé en secret : une famille, des enfants, un époux. La respectabilité. Mais il n'était pas Jack et Angelica songea que toutes ces choses qu'elle voulait tellement, elle ne les voulait au fond qu'avec Jack. Seulement, le pirate ne lui donnerait jamais cela, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Jack lui donnerait autre chose. Le plaisir, les caresses, le danger. Mais à tout prendre, elle choisissait Jack. Depuis toujours et à jamais.

Le pirate remua et l'attira contre lui.

« Ca fait au moins une heure que tu es réveillée et tu n'as toujours pas essayé de me tuer. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Angelica baissa les yeux sur ceux de Jack et grimaça à la vue de son front luisant de sueur.

« Tu as l'air malade…

- La torture a tendance à laisser des traces trésor, rien d'insurmontable. »

Angelica grimaça de plus belle au rappel de ce dont elle s'était rendue complice et se redressa.

« Je vais te chercher à manger.

- Essaie de ne pas empoisonner ma part de ragout. » Se contenta de répondre Jack.

()()

Une fois à l'air libre, Angelica se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la coquerie mais Gibbs l'arrêta.

« Dites, comment va Jack ?

- Aussi bien que possible, » répondit Angelica, un peu mal à l'aise.

Le second la regarda avec attention.

« Dites Miss, qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste là-bas ? »

Angelica envisagea de ne pas répondre avant de céder, elle pressentait que Gibbs ne la lâcherait pas aussi facilement.

« Beckett l'a enfermé et l'a torturé.

- Et vous l'avez sorti de là, compléta Gibbs. Mais que faisiez-vous là ? »

Angelica inspira profondément.

« J'étais avec Beckett. J'ai attiré Jack dans un piège. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez savoir non ? » Répliqua t'elle d'un ton agressif.

Là, Gibbs secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

« Si c'est pas malheureux… Quand je pense qu'il est revenu sur l'île vous chercher.

- C'est bon Gibbs, n'en rajoute pas, » intervint soudain Jack.

Angelica tressaillit en l'entendant et Jack la regarda.

« Va chercher cette soupe Angie, quand à toi Gibbs, plus un mot sur cette histoire.

- Mais Jack ! Protesta le second. Elle vous a torturé !

- Broutilles, sourit Jack. Il faut plus que quelques brûlures pour me tuer, pour l'instant, je veux que tu fasses route vers cette île. »

Gibbs regarda la carte puis leva les yeux sur Jack.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

- Contente-toi d'obéir pour une fois. » Rétorqua Jack.

()()

Angelica déposa les plats fumants sur la table et Jack la suivit des yeux.

« Goute les deux, exigea t'il.

- Jack c'est ridicule, écoute

- Non. Pas de écoute. Le fait que j'ai t'ai pardonné ne veut pas dire que je te fasse confiance Angelica. »

Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme s'exécuta puis Jack se rua sur une des assiettes, la vidant en temps record.

Une fois rassasié, le pirate se servit une large coupe de vin et la fixa.

« Aucune question sur l'île où nous nous rendons ? »

Angelica déglutit.

« Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de savoir. »

Jack sourit cyniquement.

« Tu as peur ? Que je t'y laisse…

- Ca m'a effleuré l'esprit, » répondit Angelica, le cœur battant.

Un nouveau sourire cynique échappa au pirate et il but à nouveau avant de répondre.

« J'ai retenu la leçon la dernière fois Angelica, je préfère te garder près de moi. Ainsi je peux te surveiller. »

La bouche sèche, Angelica le fixa.

« Près de toi ?

- Très près de moi, » susurra Jack en l'attirant contre lui.

Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise d'Angelica et elle protesta.

« Je n'ai pas fini de manger Jack…

- Moi si. » Annonça t'il en balayant la table d'un revers de la main pour l'y allonger.

Angelica gémit alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser et écarta les cuisses pour mieux l'accueillir. Alors que Jack lui faisait l'amour, elle songea à nouveau que rien de ce que Beckett était prêt à lui offrir n'aurait pu concurrencer ça…

()()

La sorcière posa un regard haineux sur Beckett et ce dernier la fixa.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'aime pas ce que vous me faites faire, le vaudou est une puissance avec laquelle il ne faut pas trop jouer, Lord Beckett. »

Beckett adressa un regard noir à Foam et ce dernier blêmit.

« Je vous avais dit de me trouver une sorcière Foam, j'ignorais qu'il me fallait en plus préciser qu'elle ne devait pas avoir de scrupules. »

Foam posa la main sur l'épaule de la sorcière.

« Uda sait ce qu'elle fait, Earl, je veux dire Lord Beckett.

- Et ça ne me plait pas, compléta la sorcière. Pourquoi ne pas vous contenter de le blesser ou de le tuer à travers sa dagyde ? »

Beckett la fixa.

« Parce que sa mort n'est pas ce que je souhaite, ce que je veux c'est voir son visage lorsqu'il comprendra que je lui ai tout pris et qu'il n'a aucun moyen d'empêcher cela. »

La sorcière frissonna.

« Tant de haine…

- Appelons cela vengeance plutôt, ricana Beckett. Pouvez-vous me lier à sa dagyde comme vous l'appelez ?

- Dans quel but ?

- L'obéissance Uda, c'est de bonne guerre que Jack Sparrow me reconnaisse enfin comme seul maître après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. »

Uda posa un regard froid sur Beckett.

« Une fois lié à vous, je n'interviendrais plus. Vous en ferez ce que vous voulez. »

Beckett sourit.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement. »

La sorcière soupira puis s'empara d'un long couteau.

« Pour un tel sort, seul le sang peut convenir. »

Le visage placide, Beckett tendit son bras. Il serra les dents alors que la sorcière lui entaillait l'avant-bras en psalmodiant.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle se tourna vers lui.

« C'est fait. A présent, donnez-moi ce que vous m'avez promis. »

Beckett sourit.

« Le cœur du Hollandais Volant. Vous l'aurez, c'est Sparrow qui vous l'apportera. Pour l'instant contentez-vous d'attendre. »

La sorcière lui adressa un regard haineux.

« Méfiez-vous Lord Beckett, les esprits ne sont pas patients.

- Moi non plus Uda. » Rétorqua le lord.

()()

Jack porta la main à sa tête et soupira. Toujours le même problème, toujours cette voix qui le guidait vers cette île, qui le poussait à la rejoindre. Il détestait cela mais il ne pouvait pas lutter. Lutter était douloureux et il en avait assez de la douleur.

Derrière lui, Angelica l'enlaça et il sourit.

« Où en étions-nous déjà ? »

Angelica se mordit les lèvres et le fixa.

« Jack, je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Oh… c'est sérieux ou c'est encore un de tes plans tordus ?

- C'est sérieux. Souffla Angelica. Jack, je regrette de t'avoir attiré dans un piège et de t'avoir torturé…

- J'admets que le passage fut douloureux, » ironisa Jack.

Angelica grimaça au souvenir de la canne de Beckett et inspira.

« J'ignorais ce que Beckett avait projeté, je pensais qu'il…

- Qu'il se contenterait de me fouetter ou de m'amputer ?

- Non ! Jack, je ne savais pas, je voulais que tu souffres oui, mais pas, pas ça… Jack je regrette.

- C'est la seconde fois que tu le dis, fais attention trésor, je vais finir par te croire.

- Tu le peux. C'est vrai Jack, je, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer seulement

- Tu as une étrange façon de montrer ton amour, intervint Jack.

- Seulement j'étais furieuse, je me sentais trahie. Jack, je »

La bouche du pirate s'écrasa sur la sienne, lui coupant la parole.

« Plus d'excuses, plus de regrets. J'ai moi aussi eu quelques torts Angelica et je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus jamais en avoir envers toi. Mais pour l'instant, c'est toi et moi. Encore. » Murmura-t-il avant de la relâcher.

Soulagée, Angelica lui sourit.

« Encore et toujours. »

Jack lui répondit et glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, pourquoi ne pas en parler dans ma cabine ?

- Encore ? Plaisanta Angelica.

- Toujours, » rétorqua Jack en l'entrainant.

_Deux jours plus tard,_

Angelica s'étira langoureusement contre le corps de Jack tandis que le pirate la repoussait, l'air fiévreux. Le sourire de la jeune femme mourut immédiatement.

« Jack ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le pirate la regarda sans la voir, obsédé par l'urgence qu'il ressentait. Il devait débarquer.

« Rien, nous sommes arrivés voilà tout. Reste à bord pendant que je vais à terre. »

Surprise, Angelica s'habilla à la hâte et le suivit.

« Attend Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

- Pas le temps, » lui lança Jack.

Une fois sur le pont, Jack se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Des amis vont venir, tu dois leur obéir, moi je vais à terre, prépare la chaloupe. »

Gibbs s'étrangla à demi avec son rhum.

« Quoi ? Quels amis ? Et pourquoi ne restez-vous pas ? »

Angelica échangea un regard inquiet avec le second et rattrapa Jack alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre l'échelle de corde.

« Jack ? Que se passe-t-il enfin ? »

Le pirate leva les yeux vers elle et pendant une seconde, il n'exista plus qu'elle. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à terre, ce dont il avait envie c'était de rester sur le Pearl, de faire l'amour à Angelica et de l'emmener visiter toutes ces contrées dont il lui avait parlé quelques années plus tôt. Il voulait réaliser leur rêve et ne plus être seul. Pourtant quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une force plus grande que sa volonté, un ordre qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

« Je t'aime. » Lança-t-il à la jeune femme.

Angelica écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc de sa déclaration mais Jack était parti avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui répondre.

()()

Beckett regarda la chaloupe approcher, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. La sorcière n'avait pas menti.

« Mr Foam ?

- Oui Lord Beckett.

- Emparez-vous de ce navire. » Ordonna Beckett.

()()

Jack était à mi-chemin vers l'île lorsque les cris de surprise de ses hommes lui parvinrent. Le cœur battant la chamade, le pirate hésita alors que des tuniques rouges se déversaient sur le pont du Pearl. Il entendit le cri d'Angelica alors qu'un homme la frappait et il refoula ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il n'en avait pas le droit.

()()

Gibbs jeta un regard angoissé vers la chaloupe et blêmit en constatant que Jack ignorait leurs cris pour se rendre sur l'île. Le pirate vit les hommes sous le joug des soldats et recula tandis qu'Angelica se débattait comme une tigresse sous la poigne d'un soldat. Alors Gibbs fit ce que tout pirate aurait fait dans cette situation.

Il fuit en se jetant à la mer.

()()

Beckett salua Jack d'un sourire acide.

« Vous êtes à l'heure Sparrow, je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

Jack grimaça et chercha son pistolet avant de reposer son bras. Anéanti, le pirate roula des yeux effarés sur l'île.

« Non Sparrow, me tuer vous est interdit, susurra Beckett. Tout comme bien d'autres choses que je vais vous laisser découvrir peu à peu, si vous saviez tout, cela en perdrait de sa saveur… »

Il haïssait Beckett, il voulait le tuer mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger, comme s'il était cloué dans le sable de l'île.

« Efficace n'est-ce pas ? » Pavoisa Beckett en agitant la poupée à l'effigie de Jack.

Le pirate sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre alors qu'il se remémorait l'expérience douloureuse qu'il avait vécue aux mains de Blackbeard.

« Beckett….

- Non, non, non Jack, regardez plutôt votre navire, » pavoisa le lord.

Mu par une force qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, Jack pivota et laissa échapper un gémissement à la vue des tuniques rouges qui envahissaient le pont.

« JACK ! » Hurla Angelica, les fers aux poignets.

Le cœur du pirate se serra et il se tourna vers Beckett.

« J'aurais peut-être pu l'aimer vous savez, ricana Beckett. Si elle n'avait pas été si vulgaire.

- Ou si tu avais eu un cœur, riposta Jack.

- Aussi, admit Beckett. Mr Foam, allez prendre votre récompense puis faites ce que nous avons convenu. »

Impuissant, incapable de bouger, Jack regarda Foam se diriger vers le Pearl.

« Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans Beckett, laisse la ! »

Beckett sourit méchamment.

« Au contraire Jack… Allons prenez cette longue vue. »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Jack obéit.

Là, le pirate grimaça à la vue d'Angelica, nue.

« J'ai promis à Mr Foam une juste rétribution cela ne vous gêne pas je présume ? »

Jack déglutit alors qu'Angelica se débattait sans succès.

« Je croyais que vous l'épargneriez, tenta t'il.

- L'épargner ? Allons Jack pas en sachant ce que vous ressentez pour elle… Plaisanta Beckett. Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Jack fixa Angelica tandis que Foam s' abattait sur elle.

« Elle n'est pour rien là-dedans, tenta t'il sans réussir à détourner les yeux de la bouche hurlante d'Angelica.

- Regardez Sparrow, susurra Beckett. Et apprenez qui je suis. »

()()

Foam s'abattit sur elle avec violence et Angelica hurla.

« JACK ! »

Voyant que son amant ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Beckett.

« Laissez-moi, si vous m'avez aimée, laissez-moi partir.» Supplia-t-elle alors que Foam râlait en elle.

Sur l'île, Beckett ricana.

« Pauvre Angelica, si naïve…

- Laisse-la ! » Ragea Jack.

Beckett posa son regard de glace sur lui.

« Bien… Montez dans la chaloupe. Nous allons la délivrer. »

A son corps défendant, Jack obéit.

()()

Tremblante, Angelica regarda Beckett et Jack approcher d'elle.

« Cutler, » gémit elle.

Beckett posa un regard méprisant sur son corps souillé de semence et sourit.

« Je vous avais prévenue ma chère. Sparrow, déversez l'huile. »

Jack cilla et déglutit.

« C'est bon vous avez gagné, inutile d'en faire plus que

- L'huile, Sparrow. »

Angelica se mordit les lèvres alors que Jack, semblable à un pantin, déversait le contenu d'une jarre sur le pont.

« Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrête ! »

Le pirate lui renvoya un regard fiévreux dans lequel se lisait sa détresse.

« Je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à résister, je dois le faire. » Marmonna Jack tandis qu'il lui semblait que ses tempes allaient exploser.

Beckett ricana et désigna Angelica d'un mouvement de tête.

« Mr Foam, veuillez attacher Mlle Teach au mat. »

Terrifiée, Angelica poussa un cri de détresse et tenta de se débattre sans succès tandis que Foam la trainait jusqu'au mat.

« Sparrow, l'huile, ordonna Beckett. Sur elle. »

Jack hoqueta.

« Jamais.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, » rétorqua Beckett avec froideur.

La douleur dans la tête de Jack redoubla et il sentit l'ordre marteler son cerveau, noyant toute autre pensée. Avec des gestes saccadés, il renversa le contenu d'une jarre sur le corps à demi nu d'Angelica.

« Jack, je t'en prie, Jack, je t'aime, sanglota la jeune femme.

- Quand je pense que vous deviez le haïr jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, ironisa Beckett. Sparrow suivez-moi. »

Dans un état second, Jack lui emboita le pas, le cœur lourd à la vue des hommes d'équipage eux aussi entravés.

« Bien, » se félicita Beckett tandis qu'ils remontaient en chaloupe.

Le cœur battant, Jack posa le pied sur le navire de Beckett et ce dernier lui sourit aimablement.

« Il me semble avoir appris lors de notre précédente rencontre que vous aimiez le feu, Sparrow. Vous allez donc apprécier le spectacle que je vous ai réservé. »

A cet instant, l'étau se relâcha légèrement autour du crane de Jack et il poussa un glapissement à la vue du Pearl dont le pont luisait d'huile. Son regard affolé roula sur Angelica et il se tourna vers Beckett.

« Ce n'est pas elle que vous voulez, c'est moi, laissez partir et je, je vous obéirai.

- Vous le ferez de toute façon, triompha Beckett. Mr Foam, je vous laisse le soin de tirer cette flèche. »

Un nouveau gémissement échappa à Jack à la vue de la flèche enflammée et Beckett se tourna vers lui.

« Voyez-y quelque chose de personnel cette fois. »

La flèche s'écrasa sur le pont du Black Pearl avec un chuintement et immédiatement, l'huile s'enflamma. Les pirates entravés poussèrent des hurlements alors que le feu progressait rapidement et Jack étreignit le bastingage à le briser.

« Angelica, souffla t'il. Non. »

A ses côtés, Beckett sourit alors que les premières flammèches atteignaient les pieds de la jeune femme.

« Quel dommage qu'elle ne m'ait pas écoutée, je lui aurais procuré une mort plus douce si elle l'avait fait. »

Jack l'entendit à peine, les yeux rivés à Angelica qui hurlait sous l'assaut des flammes qui la consumaient. La jeune femme ne criait plus à présent et Jack sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue tandis que le Black Pearl sombrait peu à peu, dévoré lui aussi par l'incendie.

« Comme la première fois, susurra Beckett. Un juste retour des choses ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Jack, brusquement très las, se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi elle ?

- Parce que vous l'aimiez. Répondit Beckett. Vous voyez Jack, ceci n'est qu'une démonstration. A partir de cet instant, tout ce que vous aimerez, tout ce que vous posséderez, connaitra un sort funeste dont vous serez seul responsable. »

Jack, anéanti, le fixa.

« Non Jack, je ne compte pas le moins du monde vous tuer. Au contraire, je vais vous libérer et vous laisser vivre votre misérable existence, mais ne vous y trompez pas, je serais toujours là. Par ailleurs, j'ai une mission pour vous, ramenez moi le cœur de Turner.

- Pourquoi vous obéirai-je ? Répondit Jack. Il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez me prendre.

- Pour l'instant non, mais je ne doute pas que ce sera bientôt le cas. »

()()

Seul sur l'île où Beckett l'avait laissé, Jack regarda les restes du Black Pearl se consumer.

Il avait tout perdu.

Sa liberté, son navire et son amour.

()()

Dans sa somptueuse demeure, Beckett leva son verre à l'adresse de la dagyde avant de s'emparer d'un colifichet abandonné par Angelica. Le lord sourit cyniquement et se leva. Là, il le jeta dans le feu et le regarda se consumer avec froideur.

« Je vous l'avais pourtant dit ma chère, rien ne peut surpasser la haine et la vengeance, » triompha-t-il.

**FIN**

_**Voilà, je laisse à chacun imaginer une suite possible mais je tenais à voir Beckett gagner pour cette fois**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette fic, les anonymes et puis…**__**Dulanoire, Eléa Telmar, Muchu, Marquise des Anges,Lester, Lady Pirate, Elise, Emeline, Holly ,Angelica Teach, Jen Sparrow, Marie et Laura91**_

_**En ce qui concerne la suite, comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai la chance d'avoir décroché un contrat auprès d'un éditeur. Je travaillerai donc sur mon premier roman jusqu'en Aout 2013 si tout va bien. Sachant que je ne m'éloigne pas tant que ça de la ff puisqu'il s'agit d'une version moderne d'Orgueil et Préjugés. Ce qui signifie également que je ne pourrais matériellement pas entamer une nouvelle fan fiction longue durant les prochains mois. Cependant, je n'abandonne pas les pirates, pas plus que la ff et je publierai certainement de nouveaux OS dans les mois à venir. En ce qui concerne la fiction longue, j'ai actuellement toujours en cours une ff sur Vampire Diaries qui sera finie mais les autres longs projets attendront Septembre pour être commencés^^**_

_**En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonne fêtes et vous dis à bientôt ^^ **_


End file.
